True Love It's Never Too Late
by Raye Hino 26
Summary: Chapter 4 Finally Up! Sorry took so long. Hope you like it. Please R&R. Summary inside
1. The Morning Before the Wedding

TRUE LOVE, IT'S NEVER TOO LATE  
  
I've never wrote a story before. So please, just bear with me. This story is about Raye and Chad.  
  
Brief Summary: They have a major misunderstanding. This causes them not to speak for years. Death is what brings them together. There are violents, drama, strong language, and sexual content.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
THE MORNING OF THE WEDDING  
  
It was a beautiful sunny morning at Cherry Hill Temple. The sun was so bright this early morning. You can see the dew reflecting like little diamonds sparkling in the sunlight. They looked like a symphony of jewels dancing with the suns rays. The sun was shining so high and the bright. It was already warm for being nine in the morning. Nevertheless, it was the future King and Queen's wedding day. The day will stay this way until dusk. The birds were chippering away like group of choirs just singing for the couple. 'This is just such a perfect day for a wedding' thought Raye (Rei) Hino. She has been awake for hours. She was up before the sun. Raye just sat there and was just thinking about how the morning was becoming like into a very beautiful day. Then suddenly she felt a soft tap on her shoulders. She turned to face her grandfather.  
  
"Raye what are you thinking about?" Asked the kind face.  
  
Raye replied, "Nothing grandfather just admiring of how the earth knows that today is a special day. I want my wedding just be like this."  
  
He answered with, "Raye, Chad really loves you. Just wait and see. Also have you seen Chad today? I can't seem to find him."  
  
"No, grandfather I haven't seen him all morning. Why don't you go take your shower and I'll go looking of him" Raye replied. With that he gave her a smiled and went to get ready for the day. Raye gave out a big sigh, and got up and started looking for her boyfriend Chad Walker (Yuuichrou Kumada). She searched in mostly every room calling for him. She searched outside and inside of the temple. Raye thought to herself, 'Chad can be just a big moron sometimes. I can't believe this, he is no were to be found. I hope that big goon has not gone anywhere this morning. He sometimes is just like a child.' She was searching and calling for him. "Chad where are you?"  
  
She suddenly hears, "Hey, Raye have you thought of looking for me in my room?" Raye thought to herself, 'I am nothing but an IDIOT!' Chad as been in his room this whole time getting ready for Serena Starr's (Usagi Serenity Tsukino's) and Darien Shield's (Muramo Chaba) wedding. Raye walked to the doorway of Chad's bedroom and just stood staring at him. Chad has brown hair that goes to his shoulders, big brown eyes, and a tanned muscular body. He stood 6'0 and weighed about 160-165. Chad faced Raye half dressed, just starting to but his shirt on and asked again, "Did you even looked in my room for me? I just got out of the shower ten minutes ago."  
  
Raye sighed and answered, "Sorry, no I didn't. I am just stressed out today. Also, I didn't get a good night rest either. Gosh, I mean it's one of my best friends wedding. Not to mention I am also her Wedding Planner. Lita (Mokoto) Kino is the Caterer. I just want everything to go perfect today. Chad are you even listening to me?" Raye looked up and his attention was to his tie. She can tell that he was getting frustrated. Chad looked so handsome today. Even though they have been going out for years she still gets nervous on their dates. She doesn't want to sound critical about everything, but it still comes out that way. He sometimes gets wild but that is just the way he is. He grew up in the foster system. Until Raye and Chad met, he never had a real family. She heard grumbling in front of her and a face that was just about to explode.  
  
Then suddenly, "This stupid piece of shit. I truly hate these fucking ties," Chad yelled out while he flung the tie to the bed.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. She walked in the bedroom towards the bed and picked up the tie off the bed. "Let me help you with that." Raye was helping him with the tie. As he looked at Raye, he wondered if he have never been on vacation that day he properly would have never found his love. He looked down at her and admired her beauty. Raye has dark brown hair, with purple streaks in it that went down past her waist, her eyes were the color of violet flowers, and she had creamy beige skin tone. Raye is 5'3 she is petite (don't let that fool you, she is very strong), she weighs about 110- 115lbs., and wise among her years. He was so in love with her that every time he sees her he afraid that he will say something dumb. Raye is a very critizing person. She hates it when people act immature. She really never had a childhood of playing with others. She has to grow up fast. He just loved her just the way she is. Flaws and all the madness that these two go through.  
  
Raye interrupted his thoughts. "There all done. Now let's get going. We need to make sure all the decorations are in order. So all we have to worry about is the food."  
  
Chad grabbed her hand. "Raye wait a minute, please."  
  
Raye was confused. She asked, "Wait? Wait for what? We have to make sure that both refrigerators will be able to handle all the food Lita is preparing for the reception. I have to make sure every things fine for this day. Chad, Serena is one of my best friends. I am in the wedding party and I am also her wedding planner. Remember at Serena's Birthday party I will not let any thing like that happen again.  
  
**FALSHBACK**  
  
***It's Serena's twenty-first birthday. All her friends came to celebrate it with her. Her friends from school Molly (Naru Usaka) Baker and her fiancé Melvin (Gurio Umino) Stevens, The scouts with their knights: Lita Kino and Ken (Shinozaki) Miyake, Mina Aino and Andrew (Motoki Furhata) Stiles, Ami (Mizuno) Anderson and Greg (Ryo) Urawa, and Raye and Chad. Her family and long time boyfriend Darien also where there. The house was decorated in Serena's favorite colors pale pink and powder blue. Serena just finished opening her presents, when Darien told Serena, "You have one more present to open. Here it is." Darien just gave Serena a big huge grin. Serena was confused and excited at the same time. She happily opened the box. When she opened the box she was confused all there was paper in the box. She threw every piece paper out of the box at the bottom of the box was much smaller box which was wrapped in silver paper with a golden ribbon closing it shut. Serena quickly unwrapped the box. Serena's eyes widen and she squealed. The box was holding another box. But not just and other box, a box the would be holding a certain type of jewelry, like a ring. Serena quickly got the box out, she opened it, and there was a note. It read, 'OPEN ME'. Serena thought that was odd, she still followed directions. Inside the box was a note, it read, 'READ ME'. She opened it up and read:  
  
My darling Serena;  
  
You are the jewel of my eye. No piece of jewelry will ever compare to your  
  
beauty. You will only make the gem sparkle with you glow. If you turn  
around  
right now we both have our dreams fulfilled. My darling look in back  
of you and we both will have our dreams fulfilled.  
  
Serena was puzzled she did what she was told. She stood up and turned around. When she looked down Darien was on one kneed holding up the most beautiful engagement ring. Serena was like in a OH MY GOSH mode. Her legs felt like jelly, she thought that she was going to faint. Darien in front of every one pooped the question. "Serena the note was true; I've loved you for years. It seemed only yesterday that you and I met. You can drive me nuts, but you wouldn't be you if you didn't be you. I love you with all my heart. Give me the honor to spend the rest of your life with me. MARRY ME, SERENA!"  
  
Serena was shaking with enjoyment. She was actually speechless. Suddenly everyone yelled out, "Serena, SERENA, answer HIM!"  
  
She shook her head and yelled, "YES, YES DARIEN I'LL MARRY YOU! I love you too." He put the ring on here finger. Everyone cheered as they kissed. Finally, after six years these two are getting married. Serena thought that he'd never ask her. Every one was surprised this time. Especially, her father Kevin Starr. The living room was a mess. Irene Starr asked every one to straighten up so they can cut the cake it was getting late. Everyone straightened up and got ready for the cake.  
  
"Serena honey, it's time to cut the cake. Lita made it for you. I bet she spent all night just to make this cake." Said Irene, Serena's mother. She was so happy that her daughter was so happy with Darien. She has always liked Darien for her daughter. He made her be a good student. Irene thought that she will never see an A on Serena's report cards. After Darien and Serena started dating she stared to get was A's and B's. Also, she was good for him too. He was uptight and he never had any fun. Serena changed all that. Everyone gathered around that table. "This cake is reason Lita got a certain interview this morning." Irene just had to mention it; she also added that Lita was going to that fancy cooking school in Paris, France. Lita has always been like a second daughter to her. Irene has always been like a second mom to Lita. She got her interview with them and she was accepted with a full scholarship. Lita has always wanted to go that school. All of world's famous chiefs have gone to that school. She got the appointment the same day of Serena's birthday party. Lita needed to cook or bake something. Therefore, she just made a few more extra servings of the food she was preparing for Serena's party and for the people who coming to house earlier that morning. Lita prepared the food for the interview and two cakes one for the party and one for the interviewers that morning. Not did Lita had to cook but she had to write out every last spice, sugars, mixers a recipe, a report and essay of the reason she wanted to go to that famous cooking school. Do she whipped up her famous chicken curry with lemon, her famous mashed potatoes with cheese topping, fresh mixed vegetables, and her famous sweet rolls with to cakes one for the interview and on for the party. They were impressed of how the food was prepared and presented. They so surprised that such a young woman knew how to cook this way. Lita was so excited that she got in. The school ordinarily takes three years. The interviewers said that all she needed was to there for two years. They to that her cooking style is so advance, for being so young. That morning Lita was just so nervous.  
  
Lita asked, guys not make a big deal right now. It is Serena's big day. Let's focus on her. Serena I hope that you like the cake I made for you. I made it especially for you." Lita was truly nervous and excited. Her voice had a hit of nervousness.  
  
Lita, sure I will love it. I truly will you know. You are one of the best cooks I know. Besides my mom of course." Serena said with a wink. Serena removed the cover and everyone gasped. In a nervous voice Serena said, "I know that all of you want me to get married. But, shouldn't this cake be for a bachloratte party?"  
  
"What the hell? Where is my cake that I made? I didn't bake this piece of shit. What happened to my cake? I baked a cake with a full moon with a bunny with you face. Not this shit here1" Lita was so furious she was cussing and crying. She was extremely up set. Lita continued, "Dam it, where is my fuckin caking. This so not funny people. Someone or something is going to pay for this shitting thing that they have done!" Lita was really pissed off. She just wanted to thunder bolt who ever did this. Then every heard Sammy Starr (Serena's younger annoying little brother. Age seventeen) and his friends just cracking up. Every turned to see what was so funny. "Samuel, do you have anything to do with this?" Exclaimed Kevin in a booming voice. He was extremely upset on the figure on the table. That was supposed to be his sister's cake. Sammy had to explain everything. He told everyone on where he got that cake, who sold it to him, on how the cakes were switched, and especially where Lita's cake was. Sammy thought that it was a funny joke. Kevin interrupted with, "How could you do this? Changing the cakes like this? Especially ordering a cake shaped of a penis? Samuel what were you thinking? That's right you don't think is was such a big deal?"  
  
Samuel answered was, "I didn't know that everyone would freak out. Gee, Lita I am sorry. Look at the bright side to this. Serena's face is still on the cake." Sammy said laughing.  
  
With that comment, Sammy put his foot in his mouth big time. Kevin was so furious with that remark he sent his friends home and Sammy had to spent the rest of the night in his room. Kevin believed that his seventeen-year- old son was so much smarter than this. Before Sammy reached the stairs, they heard Lita yell out, "YOU! YOU DID THIS HORRIBLE THING! How could you do this SHIT TO ME!" It took Ken, Chad and Andrew to hold Lita back. She yelled, "Oh that does it! Let go of me. I won't hurt him. I WANT TO KILL HIM! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Lita was free from the guys grasps. She ran out of the room with ken following her." Lita was crying her eyes out.  
  
"Samuel go to your room now! You just ruined your sister's birthday. You have a lot of explaining and apolizing to do to. Now do what I say or you are going to be grounded for the rest of your life!" Kevin was so upset he ran upstairs to his room. He just slammed the door so hard that the house just shook. During all the cumosune Serena ran upstairs crying her eyes out. Darien and Irene followed her to calm her down. Molly and Melvin left to go home in two days was their wedding. The others stayed behind and started to straiten up the house.***  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
Chad was remaining Raye that was two years ago. Reassuring her, that Sammy had grown up since then. "Sammy wouldn't ruin this day for his sister. I mean, his in the wedding party. Besides , it was two years ago. Sammy has gotten mature." Chad was telling Raye. Lita was still upset about the whole thing.  
  
Raye thought to her self, 'He is not that stupid. On the other hand, is he? NO-NO- no he's not going to do something stupid.' Raye's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Raye, look at me you've been planning this day for two years. Nothing will happen to Serena or Darien it their day. This is the day they shine." Chad said with confidents. He sat Raye down on his bed and he sat on the floor next to her to put on his shoes. Raye got on Chad for being on the floor. She didn't want him to scuffle up his pants. Chad took her hand and interrupted her. "Raye, you have to learn to relax here. You are going give yourself a heart attack. You're not going to enjoy either the wedding or the reception, if you keep this on. You made this a;; possible for her. You are so very special to me Raye." Chad was right. She did make this all possible for Serena. Chad knew something more was going on. He knew that she had more on her mind so he went and asked her.  
  
Raye didn't know what to say, so she just said the first thing that came out of her mouth. "I just have so much on my mind today. I just have a bad feeling like the negaverse is here or something. I couldn't beleive that they would be here. Therefore, I went to the flames and asked them to help me figure out what I feel. I got nothing. I think I am just nervous about today. The flames never lie. And you know that." Raye just gave Chad a big smile. Chad just stared at her he got up and gave Raye a huge hug. He looked at her and gave a kiss on her soft warm lips they fell gently on the bed. She put her hands in his still damp hair. The smell of his cologne was so gentle to her. He kissed her neck making her have goosed bumps all over. He took a whiff of her perfume. His hands opened her robe and he touched her bare soft skin. All she had underneath was some white panties. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed him and she can feel her body tempter rising. Her robe was completely off and so was Chad's shirt. Their kiss became more passionate. His chest touched her round breast. They started to moan. He undid and took off his pants. He was know in his boxers. He was getting hard. Raye could feel it rubbing on her sex. He took off both his boxer and her panties. He cupped her breast and fondled them, kissed them too. He just rammed his penis inside of her. She knew sex with him was for hours. She went right on top with his manhood still in side of her. She was going up and down front and kept this up for a while first slow then faster. Both just moaning and he was getting at his climax. He just turned her on her back. He just started to pump her so hard and fast she started to get her climax. They both were moaning and it felt so good. They both had a huge orgasm. They reached they climax and they both let out a big moan and he fell on her draping her body with his. They kissed each other. Chad got up and started to get dress and Raye put on her robe and panties. Raye helped him with his tie again. They both straighten up Chad's bed. Then suddenly they heard Raye's grandfather calling for them in the courtyard. Both ran out there. Kevin and Sammy have just arrived with the food.  
  
"Raye you are just glowing," Exclaimed Kevin while giving her a huge hug. He considered all of the girls a daughter. Sammy gave a huge hug also. They men shook hands. They put all the food in the kitchen.  
  
"Raye, Lita wanted to tell me that she'll pick you up as soon as possible. She still finishing up on the cake. But we have the groom's cake." Sammy told Raye. He had the biggest crush on Raye. Sammy for being only nineteen sure matured a lot since that insedence at the party. Sammy looked like brown haired Kevin. Besides the hair color they both were tanned, had brown eyes, Kevin was 6'0 and Sammy was 6'1. They were both in good shape. Sammy had was more muscular then his dad. They both were good-looking men. They hair were always cut short and combed.  
  
Raye replied, "Thank you Sammy for letting me know. So every one do you think Serena's going to love this. I get it finished this morning."  
  
"My daughter is going to love this." Kevin said while giving Raye an other hug. They put all the food in the refrigerator. They all were so excited. Kevin was taking Sammy, Chad and Grandfather to the wedding. Before they left she hugged them all good bye and he kissed Chad. They got in the car and headed for the church. Raye stood waving good-bye to them. She looked at the time. She gasped, 'No' she thought. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower. She got dressed and went to fixed both hair and make-up. Finally, Lita arrived with the Wedding Cake. Raye put on a apron, not to get her dressed ruined, and helped Lita put the cake in the big refrigerator and the rest of the food she brought with her away. They talked Lita got ready and off they to pick the rest of the girls and off to the wedding, they went. 


	2. Before The Wedding

TRUE LOVE, IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!  
  
BREIF SUMMARY: You already meet everyone last chapter. Don't worry there  
are going to be more talking from the other's in this chapter. This chapter here has a lot more cussing. In addition, some of my chapters will over lap one another. Something is going to happen at the wedding. Who or  
what? Will it ruin the wedding? Want to know read on.  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
BEFORE THE WEDDING!  
  
They all were so excited about the wedding later on that day. Kevin was taking Sammy, Chad, and Grandfather to the church for the wedding. Before they left Raye hugged them all good-bye and kissed Chad. They got in the car and off to the church. Raye stood there waving bye at them. She looked at the time. Raye grasped, 'NO' she thought. "Lita is going to be here soon. I better go take a shower and get ready." Raye said to herself. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower. She went straight to her room after the shower and got dressed. The bridesmaid's dresses were so beautiful. The dresses were snow white, with snow white and lilac laces. Also, there were pale pink roses and baby blue ribbons. The middle of the dress was a huge ribbon that was lilac attached to a snow-white train (which can be warn up when not need it). She had on her dress and to put on a pair of snow-white stocking and shoes with a pale pink rose attached to the buckle of the shoes. Raye sat down at her red vinaty and put her hair up in a freach twist, with some strains hanging down which were curled. She just loved getting dressed up. She finished up by putting on her make-up and a bit of perfume. Raye got startled when she heard a honk outside her bedroom window. She looked outside there was Lita, wedding cake, and the rest of the food. Raye yelled out, "I'll be there in a second". Raye ran outside to help.  
  
"Hey, Raye you look very pretty." Lita said when she saw her friend all dressed up.  
  
Raye replied with, "Thank you Lita. I am going to put on an apron so I won't ruin the dress when I help with the food and cake. Lita where is your dress?"  
  
"First I was going to put the food away. Then I was going to get dressed in the bathroom. Go, put on our apron and help me. I don't want the food or the cake to get ruined, so please hurry." Lita was telling Raye. Raye put on an apron. While there where putting the food away they were just chatting away about the wedding, their boyfriends, about being scouts. Also, on how they found their knights. Just really anything to talk about. They were finished when Lita went to the bathroom and got ready. Raye, Lita, and other two girls have the same dress and shoes. All four girls (Raye, Lita, Ami, and Mina) are the bridesmaid at Serena's wedding. "Raye, how do I look?" Lita asked while coming out of the bathroom. She noticed that Raye looked a bit depressed. "Raye, what is wrong?"  
  
Raye just sighed. "Oh, Lita I had a vision, and it is just bothering me so." Raye seemed extremely upset. She continued, "Lita I didn't sleep while last night. Every time I would fall asleep, I would have the same horrible dream. I am afraid of Chad getting mad."  
  
Lita wondered about that remark. "Raye what in heavens name are you talking about?"  
  
Raye continued, "My dream was about Chad. But it wasn't him. It was an angry version of him. I have never seen him that angry before. Since, I was up early this morning I went to the flames. I asked that flames to tell me what my dream met. They showed me Chad with that horrible look. Again, I was forced to look at that horrible angry face." Raye trialed off and stated to sniffle. Tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"Raye did you tell Chad. Raye, the flames never lie. Look, you are the best Priestess I know. You are the only Preistees I know. Did you tell Chad?" Lita wanted an answer. Lita was really concerned.  
  
"Lita, I couldn't tell him about the vision I saw. I do not want to ruin Serena's day. You know him. If I tell him, he would be like no wedding today. And be in a constant state of meditation until he finds out what was the dream about." She really didn't want to ruin her beloved friend's day. "Lita, I don't want Serena's day to be ruined."  
  
"Raye we are talking about your life here. I don't want to see you hurt." Lita was worried about her friend.  
  
"Lita thank you for being so concerned. I didn't mention that my life was in danger. But let's focused on the day ahead. One our best friends are going to get married." Raye quickly changed the subject as if it just hurt her to talk about the answer in the flames.  
  
"Raye I know you are right. But...." Raye cut her off. She looked at Lita pleading to her friend as if she didn't want to hear any more about the dream. "Alright, I won't mention it any more."  
  
"Oh thank you. You are such a good friend." Raye gave Lita a huge hug. "Now let me do your hair for the wedding. Oh and good knows we don't have worry about picking up Ami. Greg decided to her pick up from the airport. So, all we have to do is pick up Mina." The two girls went on talking as nothing horrible was said. Both girls finished getting ready and off to Mina's house they went.  
  
*******MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN********  
  
"Serena, dear it time to get going. We are going to be late." Irene was calling for her daughter. 'Like always running late' Thought Irene. She called for her daughter again. "Serena we are going to be late. We need to be there before the groom arrives. What is she doing up there (Irene said to herself.)"  
  
"Mom I'm coming right now. I was looking at my soon to be old room." Serena answered with such an excitement, nervous, and sadness in her voice. "I am just wondering what my room will be like with out my things in there. You know my clothes, shoes, those types of things. I will miss this house."  
  
"Oh, Serena I will you being around. You are my only daughter. I really can wait for this wedding, also I cannot wait. The can't wait part will be our grandchildren." Irene said well winking at her daughter.  
  
Serena just laughed, "Mom you can't but I right know want to wait about two years. Besides you and dad still have Sammy. Mom you are the best ever." She just gave her mom a huge hug. "Mom you and dad..... I am just going to miss you both. I know that Darien's apartments only two blocks away, but I feel so weird leaving here and not returning here."  
  
"I know honey. I felt the same way when I married your father. I bet I feel the same way as your grandmother felt. I feel excitement that my daughter is getting married. I feel nervous that you will not be alright. Mainly sad, because you are not my little girl anymore." Irene is starting to form tears in her eyes. She shook her head and smiled. "Why are we just standing around here? We need to get to the church my daughter is getting married."  
  
Both Irene and Serena gave a smile to each other. They both went out the door. Serena turned quickly to the house she grew up in smile and thought 'Good-bye house I'll see you soon', she quickly went to the car and off they went to the church.  
  
*******M EANWHILE AT LITA'S AND KEN'S PLACE*******  
  
"Yeah, Darien we need the bathroom also." Ken yelled while pounding on the door.  
  
Darien grunted to himself, "I know but I am still getting ready. My Foster parents want me to look nice. Also I want to look nice. This day is special to me too." Ken just rolled his eyes. Darien continued, "Everyone is like the bride this, the bride that. The groom has it hard also. Don't get me wrong I do love Serena and she's been waiting for this for years. But, me, I'm as excited about today as she is."  
  
Both Andrew and Ken rolled their eyes. "You sir are whipped. You are so. You make men look bad dude." Andrew said.  
  
"I am not whipped." Darien replied. "I love this girl."  
  
Both guys are just started to laugh. "Fuck, Darien you can't mean that you want to go through the ceremony. Maybe to get the reward tonight." Said Andrew with a smirk.  
  
Darien said, "You are stupid dude. I want this shit alright. Tonight is just a bonus of today."  
  
Ken yelled out, "YOU CAN DO IT ALL NIGHT LONG!" All the guys just started to laugh out loud. "Darien when I and Lita got married last month we did have a great ceremony, thanks to Serena being the Maid of Honor, and Raye Being the Wedding Planner. So, were are you guys going for you honeymoon?"  
  
"We are going to Spain and then the Caribbean's."  
  
Andrew replied, "You are going to the fuckin' Caribbean's. Shit I always wanted to take Mina there."  
  
Darien smirked and said while coming out of the bathroom, "While, look who's fuckin whipped now."  
  
"Fuck you. You stupid ass. You are just an asshole." Andrew answered back.  
  
Ken looked around the apartment. "Hey guys we better get this shit pick up. Lita will have a huge fit if she sees this fuckin' mess." The guys looked around. The apartment was mess. They picked up the mess they made. The guys continued to get ready still talking smack to each other.  
  
***At Mina's Apartment***  
  
The two girls drove to Mina's place and knocked on the door. Mina said in Faint voice, "I coming." The door opened Mina was on the phone. She waved to girls to come in. She continued her conversation on the phone. "Alright..mmm..Yeah... So you are alright. Well thanks Greg. Yeah we'll bring Ami's dress with us. Yeah, see at the church. Bye." Mina hangs up the phone. She turned to the girls and told them about the conversation. "Ami's Flight was canceled last night. She had to get one this morning. Greg is at the airport getting Ami. Her flight lands pretty soon, in the next 20 minutes."  
  
"That sucks that her flight was canceled. She has to be ready in the next 50 minutes. Oh, Mina go get dressed you are still in your robe girl." Lita said. Mina looked down at herself. Giggled and ran to her room. The girls just sat down. Raye sat in a recliner and Lita sat in a comfy chair. They continued about the conversation they had at the temple. Raye didn't want the others to know. She begged Lita to stop talking about here. Lita agreed not to talk about this anymore. Fifteen minutes later Mina came out with her matching dress.  
  
"Raye I am dressed. Time for my hair and make-up." Followed Mina into the bathroom and started to hair the same as she and Lita are wearing it. Mina did her own make-up while Raye fixed her hair. They were ready and they went out her door. On their way to the church. They knew that they had to get there before Serena. One their duties is to help the bride get ready. They girls piled in the Lita's car. Off they went to the church.  
  
***Twenty Minutes Later****  
  
The girls just arrived at the church. They just got out when Sammy went to greet them. "Hey, guys. Do you need any help with anything?"  
  
Raye looked smiled. She said, "Yeah, we do need help. Thank you Sammy. We need help with these two boxes. You just can carry those to the Bridals room follow me." Sammy just did that. He thought to himself, 'I would follow till the end of the world.' They went right in the room. Raye pointed to corner of the room the boxes can go. "Sammy just put the boxes in that corner. Thank you again. I mean to go by the house and thank you and your family in helping me with some the work. It needs to be a surprised. All the decorations put together for your sister." She gave Sammy a huge. "I am glad you are helpful." Sammy hugged her back. They smiled at each other. Raye turned around she heard the rest of the people just arriving. Serena and Irene just came in the room. The other two just followed behind. Kevin went also. "Kevin your daughter is going to start getting ready. You can't be here just yet. Sammy go with your dad and thank you with helping."  
  
Serena looked at her brother, "You helped Sammy." He nodded yes. Serena smiled at him and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Sammy. I love you." He gave his big sister a hug back. "Now, you to get out please. I need to get ready." She gave her dad a hug too. "Now, let's get me ready. Wait where is Molly and Ami?"  
  
"Ami is her way here Greg went to get her. Her flight was cancelled last night so she had to take a flight early this morning. Ami's plane just landed when I talked to him on the phone. She should here soon." Mina told her friend what happened. Serena was kind of upset. She hates when the airport just delay or cancelled the flights. Just then Molly went right in the room.  
  
"Sorry I am late. The baby was horrible this morning. I'm sorry Serena." Molly told them the most awful morning she had. Lately her Melvin have been having problems. Serena just sat there listening to her friend of the hard life. Molly and Melvin have been married for two years already. They had there baby six months ago. Irene held the baby so Molly can get put her dress on, get her hair fixed, and put on her make-up. Just then Ami came walking through the door. She gave everyone a hug. She has been gone getting her master at Harvard in America. She needs went to get her doctors degree there. She wants to become a preditrition. She has three more years to go. She is going to start her residency in one year. The residency takes about two years. She got ready herself. Ami let her hair grow out for the wedding so it will be easy to fix it up. After about twenty minutes of every on arriving and getting ready it was Serena's turn to get ready. She put on her beautiful grown. It was Snow white, with laces and silk gloves with her fingers showing. Her shoes were the same color of you dress. Her blonde hair her was up in a french twist with the rest of her hair hanging down with a lot a curls. Her hairpiece was a tiara full of diamonds. They put it where the twist ended and the hanging of her hair began. With veil lastly to put on all the girls just sat there so Serena can see if she has everything she needs.  
  
"Alright, the things of tradition. I need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Any one." Serena looked at her friends.  
  
Raye went a got one the boxes and pulled out three little gift. "Here Serena. All of got together last and came up with this. Since the dress and well the whole outfit so far is you already have something new down here are the rest." She handed her all the gifts.  
  
"Thank you guys. I would have never known." Serena looked at the gifts. First one was something old. It was a gorgeous necklace. Every gasped in how beautiful it was.  
  
Irene was so happy to give this gift to daughter. "Serena I wear this necklace when I married your father. It is very old you are lucky get this special gifted. So far nine generation of women wear this necklace on their wedding day and has had a wonderful marriage. Now in tradition in my family am passing it on to you. Serena I hope that you will pass it on to your daughter when it is her turn. You are lucky to be wearing it." Irene put it around her daughter's neck and gave her big hug.  
  
"Gosh, mom, I love you so very much." Serena looked down and opened the one that says something borrowed. She opened it and looked at Lita. "Lita are you sure they are your favorites."  
  
Lita smiled at her best friend. "Serena I am sure. You can put them on for today."  
  
"But, Lita these are the earrings Ken got you when you two were little." Serena was so surprised that Lita was letting her borrow her pink rose earrings for the wedding. She put them on and gave her friend a huge hug. She looked at the something blue. And just stared at her friends when she opened it. Yes the grater. She has a blue grater. Raye and Mina gave her a smile. "You two are too much."  
  
"Serena you need a grater. It is tradition. I hope that you like it as much as I do." Mina smiled at her.  
  
Raye said, "Besides, you do need something blue. The groom will have fun taking at least one piece of clothing of you during the reception." Raye just started to laugh.  
  
Serena squelched up her nose and gave Raye a devil smile. "You and Mina are too much. Now my turn to give you your gifts. Mom can you give me the other box." Inside was box were gifts for the girls. She gave everyone their gifts they all had matching pearls. It was set of a necklace, bracelet, and earrings. They all thank Serena and Irene. Soon everyone was ready for the wedding to start the church was getting full with guests. The guys were ready to go. The wedding was going to start in a few minutes the last of the guests took their seats waiting for the wedding to start. Then Serena asked, "Hey has anyone seen Mikayi her daughter is the flower girl." Every one gave her the same answer NO! "What am I going to do? Where is my flower girl? We can't have a wedding without her."  
  
"Serena, don't panic. I'll go and call Mikayi's house and see what is happening. I'll be right back." Raye ran out to see what is happening with the flower girl. She what everything to go smoothly. Meanwhile back in the bridal room.  
  
"Serena, dear, why don't you have Luna be the flower girl, I mean flower cat." Irene suggests.  
  
"Mom, no, I need a human to be in the wedding," said Serena. "My wedding is going too ruined. I just knew something would go wrong. Everything always goes wrong with my life."  
  
"Now stop that Serena. You life is just fine. You are marring the man of your dreams. Your first boyfriend. He loves you to death. You just stopped that." Irene told Serena not to worry.  
  
Raye came back in the room and said, "Serena Mikayi's daughter is sick. She woke up with a stomachache. I am so sorry. I wanted this day to go so smoothly without any problems."  
  
Just then Kevin walked in the door. He asked, "Hey are you guys ready?"  
  
Serena looked at her dad. "No, dad the wedding is not going to happen. We don't have a flower girl. Why is the happening to me?" Just then they heard a soft knock at the door. They all turned and gasped.  
  
"Hey, does any one need a flower girl?" asked a tiny voice standing in front of Trista.  
  
Everyone in unison, "RINI" everyone ran to her and gave her a huge hug. Also to Trista. 'Rini can you please be my flower girl. I will appreciate it please. I need you right know." Trista went to her sit and sat down with Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru.  
  
Rini was so happy to just be there. She was ready to be in the wedding. She looked so cute. "Yes I will be your flower girl." Rini let then know.  
  
'Rini looks the part of the flower girl. Here you go your basket of flower and rose petals. Now let's get me married." Serena was so happy. She had a huge group hug. Then they lined up and got ready for the wedding. Then the wedding started. All the bridesmaid, Flower girl and maid of honor went down the aisle. Then every one stood up waiting for Serena to make her entrance.  
  
Want to find out what happened next read the next chapter. Also sorry I took so long. I had writer's block. Hope you are enjoying it so far. 


	3. FlashBacks

TRUE LOVE, IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!  
  
Author's notes: I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Brief Summary: The Wedding is not ruined thank you Rini. I guess everything is going to be just fine. Or will it? Find out in this next  
Chapter.  
  
Chapter Three  
Flashbacks  
  
Then everyone stood up waiting for Serena to make her entrance. She just made her entrance with her father in hand going down the aisle. She looked at her father and said, "Daddy you don't have to worry about me anymore. Darien is going to take care of me. I still am your little girl" She gave her dad a huge squeeze on his hand. "Dad I love him." He just gave a big smile with tears forming in his eyes. They continued down the aisle.  
  
They reached the alter the Priest asked, "Who gives this women away?"  
  
Kevin cleared his throat and spoke up, "I her father and family." He still was choked up saying this.  
  
Right when Serena was about to go up the alter to be in hand and hand with Darien, something was stopping Serena. She turns and said, "Dad, you can let me go now."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I am sorry honey," Kevin kissed his daughter and kissed her on the check. They was light laughter in the church. Serena went to meet the man she plans to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
The Priest continues with the ceremony, "Now, let's begin. Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these two people in holy matrimony............  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Serna just stood infront of the arcade holding a piece of paper. "HOW CAN I TELL MOM I FLUNKED ANOTHER TEST? HOW CAN I SHOW HER THIS THING?" Serna just flung that piece of paper over her head. She didn't notice that it someone in the head.  
  
A young man named Darien yelled out, "WATCH IT, MEATBALL-HEAD."  
  
Serena replied with, "SORRY." Then she noticed that he has looking at the piece of paper she accidentally hit him with. She started to plea to him not to look at the paper, but it was too late.  
  
Darien asks sacristies, "A THIRTY! ARE YOU STUPID, OR JUST INCREDIBLY LAZY?"  
  
Serena annoyed snatches the paper out of his hands saying "HOW DARE YOU! GIVE ME THAT!" Serena stormed of mumbling to her self, "THE NERVE OF THAT GUY CALLING ME a MEATBALL-HEAD!" She turned to see him just standing there infront of arcade. "STILL, HE SURE IS CUTE."  
  
Darien took off his sunglasses saying to himself, "SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL."  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
The priest asked the couple to repeat after him. The couple was saying their 'I do's'. The priest asked Darien first, "Darien repeat after me. I Darien Alexander Shields take thy Serena Serenity Starr to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
While holding his brides hands, Darien repeated the priest, "I Darien Alexander Shields take thy Serena Serenity Starr to be my lawfully wedded wife." He just smiled at her and a teat ran down his face. He just loved her so much. He remembered when they first met.  
  
The priest turned to Serena and asked her the same question but the names just switched. Serena just repeated every the priest asked her to repeat. "I Serena Serenity Starr take thy Darien Alexander Shields to be my lawfully wedded husband. She remembered when they discovered that they were meant to be together. She can't ever forget that day.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
Serena saw Darien walking, "THERE'S DARIEN! THERE'S A BEE ON YOUR BACK!" She smacked him right on the back "IT'S GONE NOW."  
  
Darien winced in pain looked back at Serena saying, "THANK YOU. I HATE BEES. I APPRECIATE IT, MEATBALLHEAD."  
  
Serena a little annoyed said, "STOP CALLING ME THAT. I GET ENOUGH FROM RAYE. I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU." Serena started to pout.  
  
Darien, "I WON'T SAY IT ANYMORE I HAVE TO GO! BYE, SERENA!" Darien was in so much pain Serena even noticed that he wasn't himself.  
  
Serena, "DARIEN WAS NICE TO ME!" She noticed something on her hand, "WHAT'S THIS? THIIS IS, BLOOD! HE'S HURT; MUST BE BAD! HE'S NOT HIMSELF. I'LL FOLLOW HIM TO SEE IF HE'S ALL RIGHT."  
  
Darien was in so much pain he mumbled to himself, "MAYBE I SHOULD SEE A DOCTOR. I NEED ALL MY STRENGTH TO FIGHT ZOICITE." He heard someone beyond him turned and yelled out, "HEY!"  
  
Serena was surprised she screamed out, "AH!"  
  
Darien annoyed that Serena the whiner was following snapped at her, "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"  
  
Serena snapped back, "COOL YOUR JETS."  
  
Darien seeing her just snapped back at him really surprised him, "SORRY, BUT YOU SURPRISED ME."  
  
Serena, "NO NEED TO GO BALLISTIC I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU."  
  
Darien was surprised with that answered, asks, "WHY?"  
  
Serena she replied back kinda whiney, "BECAUSE YOU'RE BLEEDING." Then she remembered he snapped at her, "AND I DOUBT IT HAPPENED IN KARATE CLASS."  
  
Darien annoyed with that answer just snapped back at her, "WHY DO YOU CARE?"  
  
Serena was whiney saying, "BECAUSE YOU'RE RAYE'S FRIEND."  
  
Darien annoyed by her whiney voice told her, "LEAVE ME ALONE. IT'S NOT SERIOUS."  
  
Serena was not hearing him said, "I GOT A "C+" IN FIRST AID!" She didn't care what he said, "I CAN TELL! I'LL FIND OUT WHAT HE'S UP?" Serena followed him into a huge building. She was surprised to she him talking to Zoicite.  
  
Zoicite she was being very self righteous like always talking to Darien, "RIGHT ON TIME!"  
  
Darien just walked into a trap the floor just started to sway underneath him. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"  
  
Serena, "DARIEN, WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
Darien, "SERENA, GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Serena, "I WISH I COULD." The scouts across town were in a meeting. There they met Mina who they met as Sailor Venus previously. They all got to talking and she told them about this building that she was getting bad vibes from. SO, all the girls transformed into they sailor scout uniforms. And went to the building Mina described to them.  
  
Meanwhile back with Serena and Darien.  
  
Then all of a sudden Zocite appeared before them. She started to laugh and said, "HELLO, DARIEN. I HOPE YOU'VE HELD UP YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN. I BROUGHT ALL FIVE OF OUR RAINBOW CRYSTALS. I'LL SHOW YOU MINE IF YOU SHOW ME YOURS." Darien was still upset with Serena following him was worried that she'll get hurt. "NO MATTER WHAT, YOU LET THE GIRL GO!"  
  
Zoicite, "WE HAVE NO INTEREST IN HER."  
  
Darien, " HERE THEY ARE. READY WHEN YOU ARE. WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Zocite started to laugh so hard that they even made Darien even more made. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?  
  
Zoicite, " HUMANS NEVER LEARN! YOU'RE SUCH INNOCENTS." Just then Malachite appeared and took all seven rainbow crystals.  
  
Darien was furious at them both. He shouted, "YOU DOUBLECROSSED ME! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?"  
  
Malachite, "SOMEONE'S GOT TO HOLD YOUR CRYSTALS DURING YOUR DUEL"  
  
Darien, "ARE YOU BACKING OUT?"  
  
Zoicite looked at him with such hate, "NO! WE'RE HAVING THIS DUEL! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS!"  
  
Malachite worried about his lover warned her, "ZOICITE, REMEMBER OUR ORDERS."  
  
Zoicite snapped back, "I WILL!" Just then Darien punched her. She was startled, "WHAT WAS THAT? MY FACE!"  
  
Darien was really pissed off, "I WANT THOSE CRYSTALS BACK NOW! WINNER TAKES ALL, REMEMBER?"  
  
Serena thinking to herself, 'THAT'S ZOICITE! WHY IS DARIEN ARGUING WITH HER?" Serena couldn't hear them but the expressions on their faces showed her that they were beyond pissed off.  
  
Just then Darien yelled, "GET THEM BACK!"  
  
Zoicite glared at him, "YOU HURT MY FACE AND YOU'LL PAY FOR IT! IF YOU WANT THOSE CRYSTALS, I'LL BE ON THE ROOF. YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES. IF YOU DON'T SHOW, I'LL ASSUME YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED."  
  
Serena, still thinking to herself, 'WHAT'S HAPPENING? DID THE NEGAVERSE BRING HIM HERE BECAUSE OF ME?'  
  
Zoicite, "DARIEN, I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND ARE GOOD RUNNERS." Just then both the evil beings disappeared, and a ball of fire started to go towards the two.  
  
Darien yelled out while grabbing Serena's hand, "HURRY!"  
  
Serena was still confused, started to run while Darien grasped her hand. 'THIS IS WEIRD! I THOUGHT THEY'D BE AFTER ME! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Darien "HEADS FOR THE ELEVATOR!"  
  
Serena not thinking of what she said just blurted out, "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE STAIRS IN EMERGENCIES?"  
  
Darien was just confused of came out of her mouth responded, "WHAT STAIRS? HURRY!" The elevator doors opened, Darien was pressing the close button. The fire ball was coming closer and closer right when the door closed the fire ball hit it. Causing the elevator to shake violently.  
  
Serena said, "THAT WAS CLOSE!"  
  
Darien answered, "NOT OVER YET!"  
  
Serena, "WHAT'S THAT?"  
  
Darien reassured Serena, "DON'T WORRY! I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!" The sailor scouts were outside the building trying to find a way to get in. Mercury told the others that both Darien and Serena was trapped inside in an elevator. Jupiter being inpatient did a thunder bolt and the door went down to the floor, they all raced inside.  
  
Malachite asked his lover if she was ready, "ARE YOU READY?"  
  
Zoicite replied holding her face with one hand, "NEVER MORE READY FOR ANYTHING! HE'LL PAY FOR CUTTING MY FACE"  
  
Malachite knew that Zoicite was beyond pissed off. "REVENGE CAN BE SWEET, BUT DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY.  
  
Serena couldn't take this no more. "THIS ELEVATOR RIDE IS LIKE SLOW TORTURE! DARIEN, WHY ARE YOU AFTER THE RAINBOW CRYSTALS? OH, THAT'S PRETTY NOSEY."  
  
Darien didn't realized that Serena knew about the crystals. He just answered the question, "I WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM. MY WHOLE LIFE, I'VE NEVER KNOWN WHO I AM OR WHERE I COME FROM. I'M NOT EVEN SURE MY REAL NAME'S DARIEN. I WAS ORPHANED IN A CAR CRASH WHEN I WAS YOUNG."  
  
(Doctor: COMPLETE AMNESIA. NOMEMORY AT ALL.AND NO KNOWN RELATIVES, SO WE SHOULD ARRANGE FOR A SOCIAL WORKER TO COME HERE."  
  
Boy: "WHO AM I? I DON'T REMEMBER. DARIEN? IS THAT MY NAME?)  
  
Darien, "I LIVED WITH THE KANOTO'S (His Foster parents) UNTIL I GOT A JOB. IT NEVER BOTHERED ME TILL I KEPT HAVING THIS DREAM, THERE'S A PRINCESS WAITING FOR ME WHO KEEPS BEGGING ME TO BRING THE SILVER CRYSTAL. I THINK SHE CAN TELL ME WHO I AM. AND EVEN THOUGH IT'S A DREAM, I FEEL THAT I'VE MET HER. PRETTY CRAZED."  
  
Serena, "OH..."  
  
Darien looks at Serena and smiled, "THANKS FOR LISTENING, MEATBALLHEAD."  
  
Serena pouted and said, "YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE REMEMBER?"  
  
Darien looked with a smile, "OF COURSE."  
  
Serena was happy the he can confey in her. "I'M GLAD YOU TOLD ME. IT MUST BE HARD." Darien tells her that he gets cues here and there. Just then she realized that he looks like Tuxedo Masks the Scouts Companion. Serena thought her self, "HE CAN'T BE TUXEDO MASK! I'M JUST IMAGINING THINGS."  
  
Zoicite was at the top of the roof talking to her self, "WHO CARES WHAT BERYL WANTS? I'M IN CHARGE OF TUXEDO MASK'S DESTINY NOW. TOO BAD HE'LL HAVE AN ACCIDENT"  
  
Serena yelled out, "DARIEN!"  
  
Darien shouted, "FIRE!" He pushed Serena out of the way of an other fireball headed towards them. Some how Darien got both of them out of there and to the roof.  
  
Serena thought to herself, 'THERE'S ONLY ONE CHOICE NO FUN GETTING TOASTED!' Just then Serena shouted out, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, ZOICITE! MOON PRISM POWER!" Just then she turned into the Champion of Justice Sailor Moon.  
  
Darien was in shock and thought, "IT'S HER! SERENA'S SAILOR MOON!" He realized that the girl that drove him crazy was his crime fighting partner.  
  
Zoicite was pleased to find that she had both Darien aka Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, "HOLD IT! IT TAKES MORE THAN A FIREBALL TO GET RID OF SAILOR MOON! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! I AM SAILOR MOON, ENEMY OF THE NEGAVERSE! AND THAT'S YOU!  
  
Zoicite was not surprised that a Sailor Scout was there helping out Tuxedo Mask, "HOW IRONIC IT'S NOT YOU I WANT, BUT TUXEDO MASK"  
  
Sailor Moon "TUXEDO MASK? HE'S NOT EVEN HERE."  
  
Darien shouted," YES I AM!"  
  
Sailor Moon, "NO WAY!" She realized that it was true. He was indeed Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Darien, "I AM TUXEDO MASK!  
  
Sailor Moon in an amazement shouted, "YOU ARE?"  
  
Darien just smiled at her, "UH-HUH."  
  
Sailor Moon thought to herself, 'HE IS TUXEDO MASK. I DON'T BELIEVE IT. CRANKY OLD DARIEN'S MY DREAM HUNK.THIS WILL TAKE SOME ADJUSTING" Tuxedo Mask told Sailor moon the leave, but she refused because she wants to help out. He refused to let her help him out. She told him that promised not to get in the way. She realized that he had to earn those crystals. Sailor Moon then said, "I KNOW, TO FIND YOUR PRINCESS." Tuxedo Mask just nodded his head. Zoicite was so upset she interrupted them and started to yell at them. Tuxedo Mask wouldn't start until she guaranteed Sailor moons safely. Zoicite agreed with the arrangement. Sailor Moon realized that he was in trap a sharp object was going to hit Tuxedo Mask in the back, Sailor moon shouted, "WATCH OUT!" But, it was to late the object hit him Sailor moon ran over to him and him in her arms, "NO! TUXEDO MASK!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask told her, "IT'S UP TO YOU TO GET THE CRYSTALS. AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'VE ALWAYS BE ON YOUR SIDE - AND I ALWAYS WILL BE." Tuxedo Mask was dieing.  
  
Sailor Moon begged, "TUXEDO MASK, DON'T GO, and PLEASE DON'T GO!" She was crying for him. Just then others just arrived just to see that Tuxedo Mask was hurt and Sailor Moon was holding him. Sailor Moon, "YOU CAN'T GO!" A tear was coming down her face and the crystals responded in a weird way. Her tears awaked up the crystals.  
  
Luna her cat was surprised, "THE CRYSTALS ARE BECOMING ONE. THE IMPERIAL SILVER CRYSTAL!"  
  
Artemis Sailor Venus' cat surprised, "WHAT HAPPENS NOW?"  
  
Luna, "DON'T KNOW. MAYBE THE PRINCESS WILL BE REVEALED." Just then the crystals became to Sailor Moon and become the IMPERIAL SLIVER CRYSTAL and just then everybody knew that she was the Moon Princess everyone was surprised of that outcome. Luna was so happy, "WE'VE FINALLY FOUND HER!" Everybody was really happy. Luna said, SAILOR MOON! YOU'RE THE MOON PRINCESS FROM SO LONG AGO. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW."  
  
Sailor Jupiter said, "YEAH, WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT THAT SERENA, OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD TURN OUT TO BE THE MOON PRINCESS! IT'S A TOTAL BLOWAWAY!"  
  
Sailor Mars, "TELL ME ABOUT IT."  
  
Sailor Mercury, "AND WHAT ABOUT DARIEN. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE IS TUXEDO."  
  
Sailor Venus, "MASK! OH MARS, I'M SORRY YOU MUST FEEL TERRIBLE."  
  
Sailor Mars, "BUT I GUESS THEY WERE MEANT TO BE LONG BEFORE DARIEN AND I."  
  
Zoicite was so annoyed, "ENOUGH WITH ALL YOUR SILLY CHATTER! I WANT THAT IMPERIUM SILVER CRYSTAL, AND I'M GOING TO GET IT! ZOE!"  
  
Princess Serena looking like she really didn't need to use a lot of her powers in a low voice said, "COSMIC MOON POWER!" She held up the moon wand. Zoicite screamed and hit the wall hard. And feel to the floor with a thud. Princess Serena worried, held Tuxedo Masks hand, "TUXEDO MASK, I FEEL YOU'RE GROWING WEAKER. PLEASE DO NOT GO I NEED YOU." Just then he turned into Prince Darien.  
  
Prince Darien, "YOU'RE FINALLY FREE, SERENA. YOU'RE FREE AND NOW I REMEMBER EVERYTHING. IT'S ALL SO CLEAR. I'M PRINCE DARIEN."  
  
Princess Serena smiled at him, "YES PRINCE DARIAN. I AM REMEMBERING NOW, TOO. I AM PRINCESS SERENA OF THE MOON KINGDOM. AND YOU WERE A PRINCE FROM EARTH. ONE DAY, WE WERE TO MARRY. I CAN PICTURE THE LAST TIME WE WERE TOGETHER; I GAVE YOU MY STAR LOCKET SO YOU WOULD ALWAYS REMEMBER ME. IT WAS RIGHT BEFORE THE LAST BATTLE WITH THE NEGAVERSE. AND YOU WERE GOING TO DEFEND OUR KINGDOM FROM THE DARK FORCES. OH DARIEN, COME BACK TO ME! IT WAS THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU. DARIEN! YOU DID COME BACK.AND YOU SET ME FREE, LIKE IN OUR DREAM. WE ARE FREE."  
  
***END OF FLASH BACK***  
  
The priest asked for the rings. "Darien repeat after me with this ring I thy wed." The priest told him.  
  
Darien got the ring from the priest and took the hand of his bride, he repeated, "With this ring I thy wed." The priest told Serena to do the same.  
  
"Darien, with this ring I thy wed." Serena said with eyes watery and with a smile on her face. She was so excited. She loved him dearly.  
  
Then the priest says, "Now you may kiss the bride." Darien lifted her veil over her head. The smiled at each other. He took his bride in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, he bend down she went more up and their lips met each other. They kiss was sweet and passionate. Then they broke free. When they finished kissing the priest turned around and announced them for the first time as husband and wife. "Ladies and Gentlemen presenting for the first time s husband wife Mr. and Mrs. Shields. Every body in the church was cheering. Then they played the end of the ceremony song. They all walked down the aisle. Everyone was so happy. It was picture time everyone was taking there pictures outside of the church. People were congratulating them at the same time. They finally reached the limo and off they went to the wedding reception.  
  
Raye and girls were the first ones to each the temple for the reception. "Guys lets get the flowers out of the fridgerator. And put them on the table and any empty spot that you see." Raye asked the girls for help o that.  
  
Lita said, "Raye I am going to warm up the food. I don't think people want to have cold chicken."  
  
"Lita those end tables over there near the dance area is were the food goes." Raye pointed at these three huge long tables. Lita pointed where the tables are. "Yeah, right there next to the bar." The girls were putting the last touches when Raye's Grandfather, Sammy, and Chad arrived. They started to help before the reception started. (The wedding was at eleven and the reception takes place at one in the afternoon.) People started to arrive a bit sooner than Raye wanted them too. "Chad it's not even one yet and people are starting to arrive. What am I going to do the D.J. and Bartenders are not even here yet." Raye was not happy with the new arrivals. Finally the D.J. arrived at ten till one and the bartenders arrived at one promptly. Raye told the D.J. when the bride and groom arrive he needs to play: The Power Of Love, and their wedding song to dance to is: My Endless Love. Everyone was there enjoying themselves just talking with each other. Both Raye and Lita trying to get everything in order were both crazed in stress. Finally they got every prepared for the reception. At two p.m. Both Darien and Serena arrived: The Power Of Love came on and every one cheered as they walked through the doors. After a couple of hellos and hugs it was time to eat. Every one just praised Lita for the excellent food she has prepared for the reception. Everyone agreed that Lita was the right choice for such a celebration. Soon everyone including Raye and Lita were sitting down enjoying the celebration themselves for the first time. Everybody was having such a wonderful time.  
  
"Can I have your attention everyone. Please may I have your attention?" Andrew was klicky on his glass so he can make his batman's speech. "As you know today is special day, because two good friends became husband and wife. I knew the day would arrive, but I thought it would have happen years ago." Some people started to laugh and loud some giggled. "Alright on a serious note. Darien and Serena you two are so perfect for each other. You two are the perfect couple. I remember when you two use to just tease the heck out each other. You both had good times and bad, but you two always seem to make it though. I want you two to have the best marriage that you two can have. Serena you are like my little sister, and Darien you bro are like my brother. Take care of each other. To Darien and Serena my they live al long happy life as husband and wife." Everybody raised they wine glasses to cheer them. Finally was time for the cake to be cut. The waiters (Raye hired them for the wedding) brought out Lita's beautiful wedding cake. Everyone was so amazed on how gorgeous the cake looked. Darien and Serena did the traditional cutting and feeding each other, the rest of the cake was served everyone had a piece. Then the two did the traditional things the dance of the two for the first time as husband and wife. Serena tossed the boutique, guess who caught it one, two three, Rini got the boutique funny right. Darien tossed the grater up in the air, Chad got the grater. After all the traditional things were done people were having such a great time. People were just having a blast. They was laughter, dancing, some drinking, just people having fun.  
  
Near the end of the reception Darien and Serena snuck away into one of the rooms to get ready to leave to go on there honeymoon to California in America. Soon it was time for them to leave and everyone gave them a huge hug goodbye. They both went off into the limo while everyone was throwing and tossing rice, graffiti, and streamers at the couple. Off they went to their honeymoon. Everyone stayed for about two to three hours after they left. The first to go was Rini, Hoturo, and Trista were the first guest to leave. They gave both Irene and Kevin their goodbyes, and thank- you's, Also how beautiful the wedding and reception was. Then it was Michelle and Amura they said the same as the first three before them. Little by little more and more guest decided that it was time to leave and go home. They thanked the parents and the girls for making it special for their friends. Finally the last guest left.  
  
They DJ was getting his things getting ready to leave. The place was a mess. The waiters and Lita started to clean up the food and plates. Chad and Raye were cleaning up the decorations. The place was cleaned up in about three hours. It looked like there wasn't any party at all. The waiters and DJ went to there cars. "Your checks will be ready tomorrow come in to my office and asked my secretary for them, OK." Raye ran over to the men that helped them. Raye gave them direction to the firm she worked at and the floor her office was on and gave the name of her secretary. She thanked them again and was so very tired. She had a very long day. Her and Lita were so tired. Lita was completely tired. Raye invited her to stay the night. Lita fell fast asleep in the guest room that she forgot to take off her makeup. Raye jumped into the shower. She knew that she already took one that morning, but she had along day. She was in there for quite a long time. She finally came out got ready for bed. She went start to Chad's room to see if he was still awake. Chad was lying on his bed listening to some music. Raye tapped his shoulder. He looked up at Raye and just gave her a smile. She motioned him to take off his headset. "Can I sleep in here to night." She asked.  
  
"Hey, sure come here." Chad smiled at her. Raye climbed into bed with him. They cuddled up in each others arms and both fell fast asleep.  
  
I made a mistake in Chapter two. Lita and Ken aren't married. They just live together. The ones who are married here are Greg and Ami. Both Mina/Andrew and Lita/Ken are engaged. Sorry for the mix up's. Well I hope like my story really soon Chapter four. Something happens that will change there lives forever. So sad and a very surprising ending to Chapter four. You will never guess who beds who. Yes, somebody sleeps with a person that is very unexpected. 


	4. A Note to the readers!

**A note to the readers!!**  
  
I have recieved some great reviews and I thank you for them. I have also been asked, 'Where are Serena and Darien? Is their honeymoon in California or the Bahamas?' To answer your question, they went to both places. Their wedding night was spent at Darien's place, which is now both of theirs. From there, they caught a plane to Hawaii, then from Hawaii, they went to California. Serena has never been there, so during their stay, they went to Disneyland, California Adventure, Knott's Berry Farm, Six Flags Magic Mountain, and all the other amusement parks and water parks in So.Cal. After about one month is So.Cal., they flew to Florida and from there, they went to the Bahamas for a 2 week cruise. After the cruise, they went to New York for one week. Then they flew to Europe for about 3 weeks. Then they traveled Aisa for 3 weeks. Then they went to China, and from there, they went back home. So now you know.  
  
**Thank you y'all! Raye Hino26**


	5. Broken Hearts, Part 1

TRUE LOVE, IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
BROKEN HEARTS PART ONE  
  
Greg drove Ami back to the Airport. It was a silent long drive. Right when they got there, they sat in silence for a few minutes. "Ami have you found a place yet?" Greg suddenly asked his wife. Ami was stunned of how stern his voice sounded, she nodded yes. "When will I be able to be with my wife?"  
  
"Greg I was so happy to see you please..." Ami was cut off suddenly.  
  
"What did you find?" Greg looked at her with hurt in his eyes.  
  
Ami answered his question, "I did find a place for us in America. It's called a studio apartment. It's not very big."  
  
"Ami when can I move over there?" Greg said sternly while looking at his wife.  
  
Ami looked painfully in her husbands eyes. "Greg, you can come anytime. It's our little place. And over time we will be able to get something much bigger. Over time of course. But I just cannot leave my studies. Sorry that at this time in my life I don't want to have children. I waited when you were getting your education for your career. I still have one year of schooling before I start on my residency at the hospital I been accepted. Also, I have two to three years of that. Greg listen I want you there as soon as possible. Please I want and need you there." Ami started to form tears in her eyes.  
  
Greg raised his voice, "Ami I want a huge family...."  
  
Greg was surprised that he was cut off. "Greg don't do this again to me. I'm your wife. I do want children right now. Can you please understand?" Greg opened his mouth before anything came out Ami continued to talk. "But not right now. Greg I waited for you at least you can wait for me to finish."  
  
Greg responded, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so impatient."  
  
Ami was so upset for the sarcastic response she gotten. "Greg that was bullshit the way you just answered me. Why are you being such a ahhhh......NO, NO, NO, NO, I don't want to do this any more. Greg I am leaving, I don't want to leave like this. I love you a whole lot." He just sat there and she started to cry he leaned over and gave her a hug. They sat there for awhile. Greg held Ami's chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Later, Greg stepped out of the car and grabbed his wife's bags from the trunk. Ami stepped out and they both went to put her on her flight back to school. Ami thought to herself, 'I know Greg wants to have a huge family. But, I was on the pill for him, so he can get his education to finish and career to get started. Why can't he just wait for my schooling to be over at least?' Suddenly Greg held his loves hand, and inside the airport, they went. They kissed each other bye. He stayed there to see his wife off. He drove off to their empty apartment. He looked in the bedroom which they made passionate only last night. Then looked in the kitchen which just this morning they had a passionate argument. Greg sat himself on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. He went on-line to see were can he transfer from his office in Tokyo to one in America. He started to look for job in America. (Greg is going to move to America to be with his wife Ami and live there for a while. He said say goodbye first before he left.)  
  
Meanwhile Across Town Lita woke up in Raye's bed she went to Chad's room and Raye was fast asleep in his bed. She was wondering were he was. She went to check around the temple to see were was grandpa and Chad. Chad was in the kitchen making breakfast. Grandpa was in the Chapel saying his chants. Chad got startled to see Lita, "Geez, Lita you really scared me."  
  
Lita started to laugh, "Sorry Chad I didn't mean to scare you." She said in a spooky voice and weird face.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Chad asked, while turning to get a cup of coffee  
  
"No, I better get going any ways." Lita told him while pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned to face him. She took a sip. "What are you making?" She asked.  
  
"Just some eggs, bacon, pancakes, orange juice and coffee. Are you sure you don't want any?" Chad asked Lita. He knew she hasn't eaten since yesterday. Lita looked at him and nodded her head 'yes' to him. He grabbed a plate and gave it to her. She served herself some food and sat down. A couple minutes later Raye walked in with her robe and sandals on. Her hair was a mess. She was walked in yawning. Chad gave her a cup of coffee. She got the cup from his hand, and took a sip of it. She kissed on the cheek and sat down next to her friend. Chad took two plates full of food gave one to Raye and sat down next to her. There they sat and talked for a while. They heard a knock on the door. They turned to see who it was. Ken was standing there with a smile. He came over to see when Lita was coming home (he was lonely last night). "Hey, dude what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, Lita are you ready yet?" Ken asked as he gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Do you want some food?" Chad asked his friend while pointing towards the counter. "Sure, just stay sitted I'll get it." Ken grabbed a plate and served himself. He went over to Lita and kissed her. "Hey baby how are you? Missed you last night." He sat next his girlfriend. The four were just sitting there eating breakfast. They were just laughing and just having the best time. Raye never laughed so hard in her life. She was really happy. Her and Lita really spent time like this. They were either with Serena or the others. It was never just Raye and Lita. She didn't mind having the guys there. She really liked it. After awhile both Lita and Ken had to go home. They said their goodbyes and planned to do this again someday. Just then, Raye's grandfather came in grapped a pancake, put some inside, and made a little burrito. He told then that he had to get some things in town and he'll be back in a few hours. They all said there good-byes, Chad, and Raye straightened up the kitchen. They finished their chores in one hour. They went inside and watched a little television in Raye's room. Before they knew it, they made love to each other. They both took a little nap while sleeping next to each other.  
  
Days passed It's been four days since the wedding and everything is just so peaceful. 'This is such a beautiful morning. I don't want it to ever end.' Mina was standing at the window just soaking up the ray's form the sun. "You better be ready girl", said a voice that really startled her. She turned to a handsome face. Then SMACK!!!!!!  
  
"You asshole. You scared the shit out of me." Mina was really angry at her boyfriend. Andrew was in total shock. He was rubbing were Mina smacked him. "How could you do this? Wait a minute! How in the hell did you get into my house?" Mina standing with arms crossed at her chest, and tapping her left foot. She looked pissed and surprised at the same time.  
  
"Geez, Mina you didn't have to smack me so hard." Andrew answered while rubbing his face. He continued, "And for you information I was let in by your mother. She left a couple of minutes ago to the store. Are you coming to work tonight? I hope you can you know help me close tonight." He held her in his arms.  
  
She squirmed away and turned facing the window. Pretending to be upset with him. "So you still don't have the right to scare the shit out of me." She started to walk towards her bed. She sat down on her bed and fell back onto it. She stretched her arms. "And to answer your question. Yes, I will be there tonight. I have to pay my bills." She said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah you do that. You really hurt me Mina." He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You really smacked me good." She sat up and saw were she smacked him. She was bitting her lower lip.  
  
"God, I really didn't mean to hit you that hard (there was a huge all red hand print on his face). Really I didn't mean it. I am so very sorry sweetie." Mina kissed him very softly were she smacked him. He turned and touched her soft blonde hair. "Andrew do love me?" Mina said looking at him with such love in her eyes.  
  
"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. Mina I love you so very much." Andrew just sat there next his love. He was still touching her hair.  
  
"Well, the reason I am asking is, well because, you never, we never made love to each other." Mina was surprised that she got this out. She's wanted to say that to him for a while. He turned and looked at her strangely with a face like WHAT. "We never made love to each other."  
  
Andrew answered her, "Mina, I want to tell you something I have never said anyone. I haven't even said this to Darien." Andrew swallowed hard he was going to say a huge secret to Mina. "Alright, Mina I am a virgin." Mina started to laugh. "Why you laughing at me. I thought it wasn't that funny."  
  
"I am so sorry. Are you shitting me? You are not." She looked at Andrew. He looked very upset. "Andrew you are serious. I am so very sorry." She cupped his face with her little hands. "I am happy really that you told me that. Well, because we all thought that you and Rita you know made love. You two were always with each other. I am so glad you told me. Because I am a virgin too." He took her hands and just stared at her. There was a long silence that you can only hear the soft breathing from both Andrew and Mina. Suddenly, "Alright, did I say something wrong?"  
  
Andrew was so excited that he told her. "No you did not do anything wrong. Trust me on that. I am so very happy that you told me that." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She was so happy she returned the kiss and fell back onto the bed. They kissed for quiet a while. He stopped and looked deep into her eyes. "Mina I really want to continue but I vowed to myself that on my wedding night was going to be the right time. Do you understand?"  
  
Mina looked up at him and, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I, I, I........understand. Andrew you just made me all hot and I just want you to just do what ever you want to do. I want you so much." She gave him a huge hug. "We better get going. Everyone will be waiting for us."  
  
"Wait, I have to ask something really fast. I not really easy to ask here." Andrew was very nervous.  
  
"Just spit it out." Mina just blurted out.  
  
Andrew was so nervous. He thought to himself alright calm down. "Mina, it not really easy to ask you this. Please sweetie don't rush me. I am rally nervous. Well, please will you marry...?"  
  
Mina was like yes, she didn't even let him finish the question. "Yesssss, I'll marry you. I love you!" With that she jumped right on him and they started to kiss very passionately. They were really going at it. This kept up for about a half hour. Then RING, RING, RING, the phone started to ring. Mina and Andrew groaned, Mina picked up the phone. "Hello?" (The other line, "Hey, Mina its Lita did you sleep in again? Or is Andrew there?")"Yes he's here. It's not what you think either." ("Alright whatever. You two better get your butts here. Remember we all have to get the surprise party ready for Serena and Darien.")"Ohh, my gosh we are late We sorta last track of time please forgive us." ("Yeah, you are always sorry") "Listen Lita this time is really a good reason. You won't regret it. Just trust me on this. I'll tell you when we get there." ("Alright, but get you but here soon!") "Andrew we are late for the get together." Mina was about to get up, but Andrew stopped her. "Andrew, I know that we were interrupted but we need to get goin'."  
  
Andrew had a huge smile on his face. "I think that you need this on your finger." He reached inside his pocket and got out a huge diamond ring. He held her hand so gently and slid the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand and looked at her and they kissed so softly. The kiss was broken. "I think we better go and tell everyone." Mina knobbed and they went out the door and headed towards Lita's place.  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
As Ken was leaving he saw Andrew and Mina walking up. "Hey guys how are you two been? I'm headed out to get some more ice. Just walk inside everyone else is in there. See ya in a few." Ken waved good bye. Everyone greeted the two couple. Mina sat next to Raye.  
  
"So why are you two late?" Raye asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I'll let you know soon enough" was Mina's remark.  
  
"Alright, are you waiting for someone to come back form honeymoon paradise." Replied Raye.  
  
"No, I just think that we have to wait for right moment." was Mina reaction.  
  
"Alright, But keep me in suspense." Raye told Mina while giggling. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Ken was back and the party was going great. They were just having the time of there lives. They talked about the old times, and what the future holds for them. Every one was completely enjoying them selves. There was games and truth and dares, laughter. Seems like there wasn't any end. Then Andrew took Mina aside and suggests that they should announce they engagement.  
  
Soon Andrew tapped a glass and everyone turned and looked at him. "Guys I have an announcement to make. This morning Mina accepted my marriage purposes we are getting married." Every was so excited and they all started to talk about the wedding and the parties in between. People were so happy for the couple.  
  
"Guys, we are just so excited that you guys are so happy for us. But, I really do believe that we have to wait until Serena and Darien to come back from they honeymoon to plan anything for the wedding." Mina suggested that they would be better to wait for any plans. "Hey that doesn't mean that we can't call Ami and tell her. What time is it in Boston? Should we wait?" Mina was confused. Everyone yelled out "NO". Mina started to dial the number and the phone started to ring. Then the phone picked up they heard a faint hello. Mina was so excited that she just blurted out that her and Andrew plan to get married. Ami just jumped out of bed and was so excited that her other friend was getting married. They all got to say hi and talk to Ami. After about an hour on the phone they all said there goodbyes and continued with party the inners where having with there knights. They all were having a good time. Many hours later they all help Lita with the mess that was made. Then they all made it to their separate homes. Except for Andrew and Mina, Those two had to go to work at the Crossover Restaurant/Arcade. They had to close the restaurant/Arcade.  
  
Chad and Raye made it home. Raye went to the bathroom and took a shower she got ready for bed in there. Chad rushed in the bathroom right after Raye was finished, and got ready himself. He walked in Raye's room and they started to talk and before they knew it they started to kiss eachother. Chad climbed over Raye and kissed her so passionately. Raye returned the kiss she deepening the kiss, she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed for a while then Chad broke the kiss and looked into Raye's atheism's eyes. "Raye, I want you to know that I love you very much. I hope that you know that?"  
  
Raye looked up at him, "Yeah, of course I know it. Also, I know I barely tell you and mostly barely show it. Chad, I love you with all of my heart. It's hard for me to show it to you. I mean my mother died when I was a little girl and my father only calls me when it convent for him barely when his not busy. (He calls on Raye's birthday and holidays. When she little he would her during the summer until she started junior high.) The only three people that acknowledge my existents are my father, my uncle and grandmother. Your family treats me more part of the family then my dad's side does. I even have my mother's last name. And grandfather is the only family that is blood. I want to tell you something that I have never told anyone ever. You are the only one I'm telling. First can you please get off me? I can't tell you when you are on me." Chad smiled and lay next to Raye. She lay down on her stomach and faced her lover. She slid her hand on his well built body. "God your sexy! Do you know how much I just want you?" Chad smiled and was blushing. Raye leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She backed up. "Alright, before we start I need to get this out." Raye took a deep sigh. "Chad my life is not normal like other people."  
  
"Because you are a priestess." Chad said.  
  
"I am much more than a priestess. I don't know ho to say this." Chad looked at her all weird. "I can look into the future."  
  
"What?" Asked Chad.  
  
"I think you might think that I stupid for telling you." Raye thought to herself that she didn't want to keep from him the big secret her being Sailor Mars, Princess of Mars. But she can't tell him yet, At least she told him the half truth.  
  
"I thought that it was big." Chad thought that is was huge. "So, you see the future do you? Do you see me in your future? Also me in yours?"  
  
"But if I tell you that wouldn't be fair to the other people that pays me to tell them their future. Know would it. If you want to know there be a price. Raye sitting up on the bed with her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"Nothing, gezz, you are just so bad. I pay but can you handle it!" Chad totally was making it hers for Raye.  
  
She was like ok this is the way he wants to play it. "I can handle it boy. You better hold on." She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his wriast. She leaned back and kissed him really passionately. They didn't stop for anything. They were moaning and gasping. Chad broke the kiss and slightly got up. He got up enough just to get his robe off and help Raye with hers. They tossed they robes to the side and went under the covers. Chad kissed Rayes neck she lifted her head higher so that he can have easier axis to her neck. He traveled downward and reached her chest. She arched her back, which made her breast pressed against him. He put one hand on her back, the other hand massaging her left breast. Every time he would give it little squeeze she would moan and grasp in pleasure. She leaned a bit back so his mouth can have her breasts. His hands started to massage and fondle both of her breasts. His head traveled downwards towards her breast first he went for the middle right between the breast. Then his mouth attacked the right one first. He kissed it very gently. Then he started sucking it, his tongue licked it. With every suck and lick he gave her she moaned. He knew just how to get her. He put both hands on her breast and massaged and squeezed them both. Chad was moving more down. He was licking and sucking on his way down. Then he reached the sweet spot. The place right between her legs. He moved in that made Raye gasp out loud. Chad just started to use his tongue. There were some of "OH GOD", a couple of "Yeah right there", several "Yes". He knew that she was reaching it. Chad put both of his hands on the each side of Raye and lifted himself up to face her. Then leaned forward and kissed her on her sweaty forehead. Looked her straight in the eyes just so he can have some insurance, she looked in his eyes and nodded yes. He guided his hard member inside her sweet spot. First he was going slow and gentle. Both were gasping, moaning, and grunting. After about a half hour doing it slow Chad started to go faster and rougher. Raye was going at his space meeting her hips with every thrust that he gave her. She had her legs wrapped around him which drove him nuts. They were going at it for hours like this. Raye was like in a sitting position with her legs still around Chad. Both are reaching their climaxes Raye arching her back. Their climaxes reached them both at the same time. They had their hands clasps together. Chad was saying "Yeah, oh Raye, Yes Raye, RAYE!" Raye was saying, "Oh GOD, yes, yes, yes, Chad, CHAD!" They both yelled out each others name right when they reached they orgasms. They fell down on top of the bed next to each other. They kissed each other softly on the lips. They look at each other. Chad wiped some stay hair away form Raye's sweaty face. She kissed his sweaty forehead. They just laid down looking into each others eyes. They both mouthed to one another, 'I LOVE YOU!' Then they were wrapped in each others arms and fell asleep in their lovers' arms.  
  
Part two well be very good. Just me on that. Chapter five will not take as long as this chapter did. I knew there are misspellings in this chapter but I hope you can forgive me on that. 


	6. CHADS SHOCK

**TRUE LOVE, IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!**

**Sorry no summary**

**Chapter Five**

**Chad's Shock**

Chad was working on breakfast when he suddenly felt warmth of a hug around his waist. "Hey you, I was lonely in that big bed." The voice he heard was a whine. When he turned around he saw the cutest pout face. He gave her a huge smile followed with a hug. She whispered seductively into his ear, "You know, I was thinking of maybe going another round in bed." Raye looked right into Chad's eyes with a huge smile on her face.

Chad groaned, he kissed her passionately on her soft lips. Chad looked straight into her eyes. "Raye I would love that. But, I can't, I have a class to teach in about thirty minutes. I am so sorry. I have five classes today. Also, don't you have to go to your office today? Because don't you have another wedding in about three weeks to have all ready." Chad was so booked today. He really just wanted to spend time with her all day long in bed. He was hoping Raye would protest, but she never does when cames to work. From the day they met she was always doing chores, or working on a project for school, or helping out anyway she can.

"You are right." Raye moaned. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. Raye turned towards the cabinets and grabbed her self a cup of coffee. "Just something about that new client that just rubs me the wrong way. They don't look good together, and she looks like a real witch. She is scary looking. Also she's vain, very vain. They both decided not to have children." Raye continued talking while Chad went back to making breakfast. She just sat down and started talking about how her new clients where so wrong for eachother. Malachite (Kunzite) and Beryl they look like match a made in hell as Raye put it. She told him that they've been betolyed ever since they were little. It was a business thing between the families. Chad finished breakfast and served Raye and himself a plate while listening to her talking about her new clients. She looked at him and added, "I don't think I would be able to handle my family telling me who should I marry. When you and I do, I don't want it to happen because they want us to. It will happen in time."

With that she caught him off guard. "You really think about that stuff? About you and me getting married?" Chad was just staring at her. Raye looked up at him and nodded yes. "Gosh, I that, you didn't think about that. I do all the time, but you. I just didn't want to push you into it." He was like whew, I never thought Raye really thought seriously about her and I in that way.

Raye held his hand, "You and I have known each other since I was fourteen. We have been boyfriend and girlfriend, since I was sixteen years old. I told you that I loved you when I was seventeen. I fell in love with you a year later. I gave you my virginity when I was nineteen. You were my first and will always be my first. In my heart, mind, and soul." She got up and sat down right on his lap. "Chad I truly love you with all my heart." She kissed him so softly on the lips. They heard an ahummmm, in the back of them. They both turned to see her grandfather looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Chad you got a registered letter. Both of you hurry up with breakfast. Chad you and I have a lot of things to do today. Our schedule is full today with classes. Raye you have to be at work in about an hour." Sensei handed Chad the letter. He served himself a plate. Raye sat back in her seat; she finished her breakfast studying Chad's face. Ever since her grandfather handed him the letter he became very silent. All she knew was it was from America. He barely touched his breakfast. When she done she asked him if he was done, he nodded yes. She picked up both plates and rinsed them; put them in the dish washer. Raye went to bedroom to get ready for the office. About forty minutes passed Chad was in his room reading his letter. Raye went in a told him that she'll see him at lunch. He just waved bye.

'Something really must be bothering him', she thought. She went into the car and drove off to work.

When Raye walked in the door she was med up her bride client Beryl. She was full a rage and screaming, cussing up a storm. Raye was trying to calm her down and asked her to follow her to the office. She did until they got into her office. Beryl blurted out, "That ASSHOLE. I am not going to marry that FUCKIN' ASSHOLE. That SHIT HEAD, fucking someone else while he's supposed to be getting married to me. I HATE HIM so much. I know it is only a marriage of convince. But still I had to cut all ties to be boyfriend. And, HE COULDN'T! HE'S STILL WITH HER, THAT WHORE, of a girlfriend. All I am asking is just five years and in those five years to produce an heir. That's all is that asking to much. Yeah the prenup we have to at least have one child from our so call marriage. Raye I can't handle this. I really can't."

Raye sat down listening to the woman's words. She thought to herself, 'Hell, I'll to be pissed off finding out that the man I am going to be married to is cheating on me. But, why in the hell is so pissed off all about. It's not like they really love eachother. Maybe it's more to this story then what is being said.' Raye asked, "Alright, Beryl why don't you tell me the whole thing in the beginning. What ever you tell me is all confidential." Beryl looked at Raye and nodded yes and sat down. "Now tell me everything from the beginning. Without yelling please. I don't want people to think that we are getting into a fight." Raye said nervously laughing a bet with a smile.

Beryl looked at Raye and sighed, "Well, yesterday that dick Malachite was in...in... Gosh he was in bed with my little sister Zoë."

"Your little sister Zoisite was in bed with your fiancé?" Raye eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"Yeah, my SISTER! Who is supposed to be my maid of honor, was got screwing, no fuckin the brains out of my fiancé. Zoë I can understand because she does love him. But he promised not to fuck her anymore. I need this marriage to work out for my families' future. The prenup simply states no affairs, at least one heir, and married to eachother for five years. If he wants to screw it up for his family let him. But, I not doing to screw it up anymore for mine I cut all ties to my ex Neph." Beryl justed started to brusted out into tears. Raye was surprised at her actions. This witch, this person really might have feelings like a real person. So she isn't has vain as I once thought she was. Raye comforted Beryl and they talked for along time. To Raye it seemed all day, but it was three hours. She went to see Beryl out and went back on her office.

Raye was like alright I have to get to the bottom of this. Then she remembered what Beryl said, "Neph". 'Why does that name sound firmliar? Let me think. SHIT!!!! THAT IS Malachite's little brother. I need some Tylenol.' Raye sat down in her chair and sighed finally quiet time. She looked at her watched and called for her secretary to give her Malachite's numbers. She gave her the numbers that he left if she ever needed to get a hold of him. So she called the first 4 numbers and no answer, finally she a hold of him and got his side of the story. Raye was sick of these two that she was with the "Yeah, sure", "We talked about that," and finally done talking with him she was sure that this marriage is just a faroust. She couldn't wait until this is over. She realized that is was ten passed twelve. She told her secretary to take come in at one-thirty. She'll be back around four. She going to have lunch and meet some clients at the flower shops and churches. She went into her car to eat with Chad like she has done since they got together years ago. She finally arrived at the temple. She reached the top of the stairs and there was her man teaching little kids on how to be wise and that fighting is not to hurt but to protect and defined yourself. They were at the end of class now. He bowed towards his class and they did the same towards him. She just smiled at that, it looked so cute. She ran up to him and waved hi. He looked at her and gave a huge smile. They reached eachother hugged and kissed one another. "You are great with kids. You are also a real good teacher sweetie" Raye went on her tipping toes and kissed him on the check.

"Thanks a lot sweetie. I need to talk to you." Chad was serious about the talk. They went inside and popped in two microwavable lunches and warmed them up. Chad sat down at the bar in the kitchen putting down the lunches and Raye got some sodas from the fridge and sat down herself. She handed him a soda. He opened and took a huge gulp. Looked at Raye and started to talk. "Raye you know on how I got the letter from America this morning. (Raye nodded yes.) Well, it is about my brother Steve. Last night he was in a car accident and died on impact. The funeral is in about a week. Would you like to come with me? I really need you there." Chad was holding her hand.

Raye was like, 'What Steves died. My gosh that must be so horrible.' She looked at Chad, "Yes, I'll come with you. I just have to give my clients and boss notice."

Chad sighed, "I would like to leave in three days so I can spend time with my family before the funeral. Man, this is so weird. My brother is don....." Chad just started to cry. That was his baby brother who died. He just graduated from Harvard. He has a fiancé and a baby a future staring him in the face. That baby won't know what a great guy Steve was. Raye thought 'My poor Chad, you lost your little brother. I wish that I could stay and comfort him. But I just can't. Damn't I wish I could just stay.' They sat there holding eachother for while. He knew another class will begins in ten minutes. He went to the sink and splashed his face with some water. He just sat down and started to eat his lunch next to Raye in silence. Raye ate her lunch when they were finished, they threw away there lunch. Raye went to bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Raye went behind Chad and gave him a hug. He embraces her arms. She whispered, "I love you Chad with all my heart." He turned to face her and kissed her passionately. Sensei walked in and told those two to break it up and reminded Raye that she had clients and Chad about his classes. They all laughed and they went on with there day. It was 4p.m. and Raye finally arrived at her office. She called for her partner to meet her inside her office. A few minutes Katsey walked in they both said they hellos. Raye talked to her about what happened during lunch, and that she had to go out of town for about two weeks. Katsey insured Raye not to worry about it. Raye insured Katsey not to worry about the Beryl and Malachite wedding she'll be back in time to handle that wedding. Katsey started to laugh so hard that made her stomach hurt. That wedding was the laugh of the company. Katsey said that she'll let her sister's know what is going on. (They worked in a bridal company named Diamonds and Sapphires are forever.) Katsey left to notify her sisters.

(Birdie was in charge of scheduling, Prisma was Sapphire's secretary, and Avery was in charge of payroll). Katsey went and told them of Raye's plans. Birdie went o see Raye first and to she was leaving in three days for two weeks. That one week would be vacation and the other week would be time off. They both left to visit Avery in her office. And discussed the pay for her time out of the office. As soon as Raye entered her office Sapphire was there waiting for her. "Sapphire you scared me to death."

Sapphire stared at her like shut up, and then he responded, "I hear that you are taking some time off. Is it true?"

"Yes it is true. I need to go to a funeral." Raye sat down in her chair. She motioned him to sit-down too.

While sitting he said, "I understand, but you have a big client. Diamond would get pissed if you lose the client. We can't lose this client."

Raye sighed, "I know that Clark and Smith wedding is a really big client. Plus I will be back in time to deal with all of the shit of that so-called wedding."

He just started to laugh his head off and still laughing answered, "I know that this wedding its bullshit. But...but...b...but... (Cleary his throat) Sorry, but we finally have a huge client. Diamond gave you the task because he trusts you more than anyone else."

Raye smiled at that. "I am grateful that you and your brother trust me so much"

"You are a very valued employee", Sapphire told Raye.

"Thank you so much. You don't need to worry about losing any client. I have already called and informed Emeralds Florist and Rubes Jewelry and told them that I'll be out of town. I left my clients messages and Katsey will be taking care of the Kent /Martin, and Kane/Morgan weddings so you don't have worry about those. I let Beryl and Malicate know I'm going out of town and if they need anything I gave them my cell so they can call me anytime."

"Well, it seems that you got everything under control as usual." Came a booming voice from the doorway. Diamond was standing there with a coy look on his face.

"Diamond sir you straddled me." Raye jumped in her sit.

"Shit why do always have to do that scare people," Sapphire was upset because he himself got straddled.

"Sorry little brother." Diamond said laughing. He sat down next to him. "Raye you are our number one employee I am glad to hear that you have every thing under control." Raye smile at him. "You Miss are so lucky that you are so god damn good." Everyone started to laugh. They talked a few more minutes. Then it was time to go home. The men walked her to her car. They said their goodbyes. They walled to their own cars. Raye got in and drove home.

"Hello, anybody home." Raye walked in a very dark temple. Then she heard Chad on the phone talking about flights. She walked into his room waved hi and he waved back. She sat quietly on his bed.

"Yes, in three days. HMM HUMM. Yeah. So how much will it costs? Alright so I can pay it up front right or when I get their. Alright, it will under Chad Walker and I'll pick them up tomorrow. Thank you so much Miss." He stretched his arms and looked straight at Raye and smiled.

"So are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am. Are you?" She was worried that he might have lost his appetite.

"Well, I made reservations for us at Lita's restaurant so go get ready it's at 7:30. So we have about two hours." He said while flopping on his bed. He was only wearing a towel. Raye flopped backwards and she was tired for the day that she had.

"You know her dishes always made me feel good. I think that saying is good for the heart good for the soul. Right is that the saying?" She looked right at him.

He caressed her arm. "I believe that's the saying. You are the smart one here remember." Raye shook her head and got up. He got up himself. "Your grandpa went out and he won't back for awhile."

Raye asked while getting up from his bed. "So where did he go."

Chad put his boxers and pair of pants on. "I don't know. He didn't say. Why don't you go take a shower and get ready to go?" Chad said while putting on a Black and White polar shirt. He went to his dresser and got out a pair of socks. Raye put her purse in her room went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she went straight to her room. She had a heater that acted like a blow dryer. Her long raven hair was a bitch to dry off. So while she sat down, still wrapped in her towel, she got her blow dryer and did the front part of her hair. Then came her make-up. She touched the back of her hair it seemed to be dried. She went to get undies on. A red bra (strapless) and panties (no thong). She put a pair of black stocking and she got a beautiful red sleeveless dress out of the closet. She grabbed her black pumps, and red wrap. She got dressed. Fixed her hair up in a bun some hair down and curled the loose strands of hair. She got out her fancy purse and put her cell and wallet in it. She walked to Chad's room and knocked. He answered it. "WOW, baby you look great." He gave her a hug. "We better go because, I will lose control soon. You look so sexy."

Raye smiled at him, "You don't bad yourself. So your car or mine?"

"Your car is just fine. But I will drive." Raye looked at him. She winked and gave him her keys. They went out the door and drove to Lita's restaurant. Lita greeted them at the door. They didn't have to wait because they were best friends. Lita said to order anything she'll charge them half price and free drinks. She walked away and greeted more customers. They sat looking at the menu when the waiter came they ordered their drinks. Raye had a Blue Hawaii and Chad order a beer also some water. They still needed some time for food. About ten minutes later Chad called for the waiter. They were ready. Raye ordered the Lobster with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes. Chad ordered King Crab with steamed rice and a baked potato. "So, Raye was your day busy?"

Raye rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right when I walked in you know. I told you all about it. After lunch it wasn't real busy just got the time off so I can go with you. That took a while. I also spoke to president and vice president of the company. We spoke for about an hour in my office."

"Really, what did they want?" Chad was surprised.

Raye responded, "Yeah, Sapphire was waiting for me inside my office when I went to go see Avery and Birdie. We sat down and talked about my clients and how am I going to handle the big client (she used her fingers). Then Diamond walked in wondering the same thing. They were glad that I had everything under control."

Chad was happy that they have a lot of confidents in her. "So, they have a lot a confidents in you right? I am so happy for you. (She nodded her head yes.) You bosses think highly of you."

"Yeah, I guess they do." Raye said smiling. Right than they food and drinks arrived. They sat them talking and eating. It took them about an hour to finish everything.

Lita walked up to them and asked, "Hey do you two love birds mind if I sat down and had desert with you two?" They didn't mind. "I made this especially for you guys." Lita snapped her fingers and waiter brought a mini chocolate cake. "Also it's on the house for my friends. You know my treat." So the three of them ate and talked, Lita and Chad had coffee and Raye had milk. (Raye has to have milk with chocolate). They sat for about an hour just having a good time.

"Lita thank you so much the meal and the desert. It was great. Everything was delicious." Raye said while getting up. "If you two will excuse me I going to the ladies room." She went to the restroom.

"So, Lita you and Ken are doing great?" Chad asked winking at her.

Lita Smiled, "We are wonderful. He is the sweetest guy. Yesterday we ate breakfast in bed."

"So you two have set a date yet?" Chad was wondering. Because those two so much involved. Ken proposed to Lita About a year ago.

"No we haven't. So when are you going to asked my best friend to marry you. You two have been living together since she was in 8th grade. Let me see she was 14 you were 19. She admitted that she loved you since she was 15. To us maybe, but not to you. Well, Serena knew it from the start. Serena is good at those things. You are her first everything. "Lita let him know that he needs to act know.

Chad answered, "Hold on, I am going to and soon."

Lita was happy, "Really, when?"

Chad replayed back, "Soon and that is all am saying. Not tonight." Lita gave him a pouted face. He couldn't help it, "Ok, just don't do that. Ok, when we go to Boston. I will ask her. Not the week of the funeral but the next week. Look at the ring I bought her." Chad reached into his pocket and brought out a box. He opened and showed her the ring. It was beautiful. They were a pink diamond shaped of a heart and little round diamonds around it. "So do you think she'll love it?"

"LOVE IT, HELL YEAH! I love it." Lita exclaimed, "Put it away before she comes back" Just a few minutes later Raye came back. They had to leave. They had to get things ready for the trip. Lita walked them to the door. They said they good byes. They got home about 20 minutes later. Grandpa was already asleep when they arrived home.

Raye and Chad went to the living room and watched a bit a television. Raye fell asleep in his arms. He took her to her room laid her down on the bed. He took off her shoes undid her dress and slowly took it off and gently covered up with her blankets. He set her alarm clock. He went to his room and got ready for bed himself. Raye jumped when her alarm clock went off. She looked to see if she fell asleep in her dress; no it was hanging up in hanger on hook that was on her wall. Her shoes where on the floor underneath the dress. She got out of bed and took off her stockings; she put on her slippers and robe. She went to the kitchen no one was there. She went to Chad's room he was asleep still. She went inside and gently woke him up. "Hey sleepy head time for you to wake up."

"What time is it?" Chad asked with a yawn. "Do you have to be at the office today?"

Raye smiled at him, "No, not today. I think someone set my clock thinking that I had to."

He smiled so nerdy, "I am so very sorry. I really thought that you had to be at work today."

Raye sat down on his bed. "Not today hon. I have to meet clients at the flower shop. But not until about eleven o'clock. I have to meet several over there today. Man, I have to spend afternoon with Emerald. Gosh, I really can't stand her. She really doesn't let any thing go. She is still mad at Prisma for being involved with Sapphire. Those two broke-up because of her. If she's not happy, she makes everyone's life a living hell. I am just hoping that she's in a good mood at least." She lay down next to Chad and looked at him. "God you are so handsome."

Chad gave her one of his nerdy smiles. "Raye, you always make me feel so good. You are the one who is good-looking." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Are you hungry?" Raye looked at him and nodded yes. "Good go get dressed so we can get something. I don't have a class today." Raye got up ran out of room she went to take a quick shower and got dressed. She was wearing jeans and oversized tee. She put on a pair of black boots. Her hair was still a little wet but she put in a ponytail. Chad was wearing jeans with a taz tee. He put on his sandals and they both went out to eat. The went to the Crown Diner, it was connected next to the Crown Arcade. They walked in Raye went straight up to juke box and played 'This One's for the Girls" by Martina McBride. (You will really like it. Even you don't like Country still listen to it. Cool beat to it.) She sat next Chad started singing the chorus. Chad started to laugh. They saw Andrew at the counter with the teenyboppers flirting with him. He decided to rescue him. "Hey, Andrew, over here." Andrew told the girls that he had to be with a costumer. There were a huge "NO's, And Wait" He nodded his head no. He went to Chad's and Raye's table in a few seconds.

"So why are you two here for?" Andrew asked.

Raye looked at him. "We are here for some breakfast, Duh! I think it is about nine in the morning. I think it is." She pointed at her watch.

Andrew looked at her with shut-up look. "Shut-up Raye." Raye started to laugh. "So do guys want the special?" They both nodded yes.

"Why don't you join us? It's been a long time since we ate breakfast together." Chad asked their friend.

Andrew knew it been a long time since hanging out with any of his friends. "Yeah, sure but first I'll give the order to the chief." Andrew left and came back in a few. He sat down, "So, what's new with you two?"

Chad spoke first, "Well, Raye and I are going to leaving on a trip in a couple of days."

"Really, where are you two going?" Andrew was excited these two really need to go on a trip.

Chad told him, "We are going to America. My little brother passed away."

Andrew hated funerals ever since his little sister died. "Man, I am so sorry. I know how it is to lose a family member."

Raye started to talk then noticed Mina. She waved at her Mina waved back and held her finger up and mouthed, 'One minute.' She went straight to the juke box, Red-Neck Women, started to playa few seconds later. She went over to the table and put her arms around Andrew's neck. She kissed him on the neck. The teenyboppers were glaring at the blonde beauty. She didn't care, let them. His my man! She sat right next to Raye. "So what brings you two here?"

"Chad decided to take me out for breakfast." She looked at Chad with a huge smile. "Right, baby."

Chad laughed and nodded yes. Mina got up and went to the kitchen. She came out with an waitress and plates. She set them down and sat next to Raye. They all ate there breakfast and talked. They talked up a storm. Chad looked at his watch and told that they had to get going. Raye still had to get dress for work. They said they good-byes, Mina gave them both a hug, Raye and Andrew hugged, Chad and he just shook his hand. They drove to the temple and Raye got out first she had to meet a client in about 20 minutes at the flower shop. Chad went in her room he sat on her bed. They talked while she was getting ready. "I really don't want you to go." Chad finally told her. She turned and he just gave her a kiss on the lips. She whispered in his ear, "I am going to be back before you know it." Kissed him again on his warm soft masculine lips of his. She left and ran out the door. Chad groaned and fell back on her neatly made bed.

Raye finally arrived at the flower shop. She walked inside. She thought to herself 'This is weird usually Emerald is at the counter reading a magazine or bitching on the phone with Rubeus.' "Hello anyone here. Emerald it's me Raye."

"Hi Raye isn't this a great day." Emerald came from the back. She had a big smile on her face. 'She was actually happy.' Raye thought to herself, 'She either has a boyfriend or got some last night.' Emerald interrupted her thoughts. "I want to show you something. Look, Rubeus proposed last night!"

'I was right', were Rayes thoughts. "I really happy for you. I thought that you and Rubeus were not even on item."

Emerald answered, "Well, yeah that's true. But, I guess since we had so much passion for each other a couple of weeks ago we were fighting. The next thing I noticed I woke up in the same bed with him. I was in his room, in his apartment. I left avoided him for several days. He finally got me. He actually cornered me here. We had another fight but this time it was different. He wanted to date me. I kept rejecting him but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Then I thought if I say yes he'll leave me alone. So, I decided to have dinner with him. Believe it or not, I actually had a great time with him. He was perfect. We started seeing each other He brought jewelry, picked me up to and from work. We started to have lunches together. We made mad love to each other almost everyday. Before I knew it I was accepting his proposal. I have to say I really was jealous of all the girls he had. I was just jealous of the guys I had. We were like competing. That made us miserable. We just wanted to each other. We wanted each other. We have each other now. I am so happy. I haven't' told Diamond yet. My brother will be so happy for me." She left me there just standing.

Raye yelled out, "Emerald wait!" Emerald wiped around and stared at Raye. "Where are you going? The clients will be here soon." She had to remain her. Raye has never seen Emerald so happy before.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about them. Be a dear and let me know when they get here. I'll be on the phone with my brothers. Thanks, call me." With that she disappeared through the doors to her office. She just left Raye standing there.

Raye thought to herself, 'That bitch! Who does she think she is? I'm not her damn servant. That green-haired freak. I am going in there and give that bitch a piece of my mi..."

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted. "Miss Hino is that you?"

Raye turned around saw the Kent/ Martin client walking thought the door.

Raye put on a fixed smile, "Yes, Miss Martin and Mr. Kent. Nice to see you two" Raye said while shaking their hands. "Did you receive my message about next week?"

Mr. Kent nodded yes and said, "Yes, we received them. My fiancé and I wish that you attend the wedding. You have there since the beginning."

Raye answered, "Yes, well. Sorry but it is a little personal."

Miss Martin asked, "If you don't mind what is so important?"

"Susan you shouldn't ask Miss Hino that." Mr. Charles Kent told his future wife.

"It's fine. I have to attend a funeral in Boston, Michigan. I will be gone for two weeks." Raye responded.

Miss Martin looked down, "Sorry Miss Hino. I really didn't mean to pry into your personal business. I so very sorry. Was the person really close?"

Raye smiled back, "Yes, he was. He was my fiancé's younger brother."

Mr. Kent, "Really Miss Hino I am so very sorry."

"That is much appreciated. Truly. Thank you a lot." Raye said with an uneasy smile. She cleared her throat. "Shouldn't we continue on with the day?" The both nodded. She told them that she had to get Emerald. Business continued very much the same as every day at the flower shop. The Kent/martin account was hook-line –and –sinker. Raye landed it like always. Katsey showed up at flower shop to introduce herself to the clients. She was lie a pro. Everything went smoothly. Even the Kane/Morgan account was done and over with. All that was left was the big day for both of them. At the end of the day Raye said her goodbyes to her clients, Emerald, and Katsey. She went home. 'Finally home' Raye thought to herself. When she opened the door there were rose petals on the floor. She followed the trail of the rose petals to the bathroom. When she walked inside they were a tub full of warm water and jasmines. Scented candles lilt up the room. The smell of lilacs and jasmines filled up the room. Then she heard a 'click'. When Raye turned there stood Chad. All he was wearing was a towel. He went to Raye took her purse and briefcase put the items on the table. He went up to her face and kissed her on her lips. His hands were on her hips. The kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips down her neck. She tilts her head backwards so he can have more accuse. He's hands were running up and down her back. Finally his hands reach the front and started to unbutton her suite. Her jacket was first, than her vest. Raye pulled away and started to unbutton her shirt and finally took it of. She turned her back towards him. He kissed her neck and his hands traveled up towards her chest. His hands reached his destiny. A small gasps escaped from Raye's mouth. Chad started to massage her breasts with his hands. His mouth was working on her neck. Raye turned and became face to face with him. There eyes locked together and her bra became unlatched. It flattered towards the floor. Their mouths again touched each other. Raye's skirt became lose and fell to the ground. She kicked off her shoes. Chad helped her with her stockings and panties. Raye tore away the towel. Chad helped Raye inside the bathtub. He entered in after her and touched the water with his hands, then started to massage her shoulders. They sat down. Chad leaned against the tub and Raye leaned against him. He kept massaging every inch of her body. Their would be little gasps and moans from Raye's lips. She'll be rubbing against him and he would be gasping and moaning too. Finally they went to his room. Chad put Raye on his bed. Raye crawled backwards towards the headboard followed by Chad. She lay down and he went right on top of her. There lips meet with such passion that it seemed too explored when they lips meant. Raye sat up while Chad and her are kissing. He worked down towards her neck. She arched her back pressing her breasts towards his chest. With his knee he separated her legs. Raye went back down while Chad shifted between her legs. He started into her eyes while both breathing heavily. She nodded yes and lifted her up and with one good thrust he was inside of her. She gave out loud gasps. His thrusted where slow and steady. After a while Raye started to match his thrusted with her hips. They were starting to get faster and harder. Both of them sweaty, gasping and moaning. He loved to touch and play with her nipples with his mouth. Raye would pushing Chad closer with her legs wrapped around him. Her hands traveled up and down form his back to his butt and visa versa. Both Chad and Raye reached they climaxes and fell back on the bed. Chad rolled off of Raye onto his back. They both were breathing really hard. When Chad was going to put his arms around Raye the phone began to ring. The both groaned at that. Raye picked up the phone. "Hello?" (Other line, "Raye hey beautiful, it's me Serena") "Serena, how are you and Dar? Man, I miss you lots." ("I'm over here vesting Ami and Gregg. They miss you guys too.") "So have you talked to the others yet?" ("No because they are not home. You are the only one that has a day job. Besides I don't want to call them at work.") Are you going to in Boston anytime next day or so?" (Yeah, we are going through there next week. Why do ask?") "Chad and I are going there in about two days." ("Really, that means you and I can hang out. Why are two coming to Boston?") "Well, Chad had family pass away. So, we are going to pay our respects." ("Poor Chad. Tell him sorry. Just call my cell before or after the funeral so we can get together. Anyways I better get going.") "Alright, good-bye meatball head. Just kidding. I do miss you. Thank you so very much." ("Meat ball head very funny. See ya later. Bye!!!") They just hang up and Chad just wrapped his arms around Raye. "That was Serena. They said they might near Boston next week." Chad just nods his head. "Chad do you ever think about you and me in the future."

Chad in a yawning voice, "Of Course I do. I am in love with the most perfect person in the world."

Raye turns and looks at Chad in the eye. "I dream about it. I don't ever want to see you ever to get mad at me."

Chad was like what. Chad answered, "Raye you know that I really never got mad at you. I don't I think can. Why are you scared? In a dream did I ever get mad at you?" Raye nod yes at him. "Raye, I know we a difficult start. But look where we are now. I don't think I ever got mad at you. Look at me Raye." His index finger and thumb lifted her chin gently. "I truly thankful for you. You are the best thing in my life." With that they embraced into a kiss.

**Alright, if you don't like Country music don't read. Because I'm putting down the lyrics to the songs I put in the story. First is "This One's for the Girls" by Martina McBride. Second is "Redneck Women" by Gretchen Wilson.**

**This One's for the Girls**

This is for all you girls, about thirteen

High school can be so rough...can be so mean

Hold onto, onto your innocence

Stand your ground, when everybody's givin' in

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls, about twenty-five

In little apartments just tryin' to get by

Livin' on, on dreams and Spagettio's

Wonderlin' where your life is gonna go

This one's for the girls

Who've ever had a broken heart?

Who've wished upon a shooting star

You're beautiful the way you are

This one's for the girls

Who Love without holdin' back

Who dream with everything they have

All around the world

This one's for the girls

(This one's for the girls)

This is for all you girls, about forty-two

Tossin' pennies into the fountain of youth

Every laugh, laugh line on your face

Made you who are today

This one's for the girls

Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shootin' star

You're beautiful the way you are

This one's for the girls

Who love without holdin' back

Who dream with every thing they have

All around the world

This one's for the girls

Yeah, we're all the same inside (Same inside)

From on to ninety-nine

This one's for the girls

Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shootin' star

This one's for the girls

Who love without holdin' back

Who dream with everything they have

All around the world, yeah

This one's for the girls

(This one's for all the girls)

Yeah, this one's for the girls

(This one's for all the girls)

**Redneck Woman**

Well I ain't never

Been the Barbie doll type

No I can't swig that sweet champagne

I'd rather drink beer all night

In a tavern or in a honky tonk

Or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate

I've got posters on my wall of Skynard, Kid ,and Strait

Some people look down on me

But I don't give a rip

I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip

Cause I'm a redneck woman

And I ain't no high class broad

I'm just "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"

And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long

And I know all my sisters out there keepin' it country

Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" form the redneck girls like me

Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah

Victoria's Secret

Well their stuff's real nice

Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a WalMart shelf half price

And still look sexy

Just as sexy

As those models on TV

No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me

You might think I'm trashy

A little to hard core

But get in my neck of the woods

I'm just the girl next store

Hey I'm redneck woman

And I ain't no high class broad

I'm just a product of my raisin'

And I say "hey y'all" and "YEE HAW"

And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long

And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song

Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me

Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah

I'm redneck woman

And I ain't no high class broad

I'm a product of my raisin'

And I say "hey y'all" and "YEE HAW"

And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long

And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song

So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country

Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me

Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah

I Said Hell Yeah


End file.
